Gefährliche Träume
by Moonshine Girl
Summary: Komplett!InuKag SanMiro FF.Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Es geht um Eifersucht, verlorene Lieben und eventuellen Tot.Manche Szenen sind nicht ganz Jugendfrei. Aber davon solltet ihr euch selbst überzeugen. Ich hab ein alternate Ende geschchrieben falls euch
1. Verwirrte Gefühle

Es war einer dieser Tage an dem man lieber im Bett mit einer heißen Tasse Kakao oder vor dem Kamin mit einem guten Buch gesessen hätte, allerdings konnten unsere fünf Freunde das nicht, denn die Suche nach den letzten Splittern des Juwels war noch nicht beendet. Draußen herrschte ein schrecklicher Schneesturm und es viel ihnen schwer auch nur noch einen Schritt zu unternehmen, aber es half nichts sie mussten zumindest ein sicheres Plätzchen finden. Nach einer etwas mühsameren Reise fanden sie dann schließlich auch eine Höhle die sie als Schlafplatz für diese Nacht nutzten. Inuyasha zündete das Feuer an und die Freunde setzten sich um das Lagerfeuer. Sie plauderten noch einige Zeit über Narake und was er jetzt wohl wieder im Schilde führen würde, kamen aber zu keinem Sinnvollen Ergebnis. Sango und Kiara legten sich nach einiger Zeit ins Bett und versuchten den fehlenden Schlaf der letzten Tage nachzuholen. Miroke schlief schon eine weile und Kagome saß in Gedanken versunken am Lagerfeuer, bis sie von einer Hand auf ihrer Schulter geweckt wurde.

"Kagome alles in Ordnung." Fragte Inuyasha leicht besorgt. "Du bist so komisch seit einiger Zeit!"

"Nein, nein mir geht es gut." Antwortete sie. "Schließlich bin ich ja hier bei "dir"." fügte sie leise hinzu in der Hoffnung das Inuyasha es nicht hören würde. Aber natürlich entging seinen Ohren gerade dieses Wort nicht.

"Sag mal hast du Fieber?" Fragte er. Kagomes Gesicht wurde leicht rot. Als Inuyasha versuchte seine Körpertemperatur mit der ihren zu vergleichen, nutzte Kagome die Gelegenheit und lehnte ihren Kopf an Inuyashas Schulter. Dieser errötete ebenfalls leicht lies sie aber in dieser Position weiter ruhen.

Am nächsten morgen stand Sango schon früh auf um das Frühstück für alle vorzubereiten. Und was sie da sah behagte ihr sehr, auch Miroke war von dem Bild angetan als er Inuyasha mit Kagome im Arm da liegen sah. Miroke versuchte diesen Romantischen Augenblick zu nutzen und fasste Sango an ihre untere hälfte ihres Rückens. Doch auch diesesmal bekam Miroke nichts anderes als eine weitere Ohrfeige.

"So ist das wenn man so hübsch ist wie ich." sagte er.

Sango konnte über solch eine Reaktion nur lachend sagen.

"Träum weiter." Sangos Blick wanderte der aufgehenden Sonne entgegen. Es war ein schöner ruhiger morgen. Die Sonnenstrahlen breiteten sich über die Landschaft aus, erst berührten sie die Berge, die Bäume, das saftige Gras und schließlich bescherte sie den Insassen der Höhle ein angenehm warmes und behagliches Gefühl. Kagome erwachte als die Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht streichelten. Das erste was ihre Augen erblickten war Inuyashas schlafende Gesicht. Sie versuchte sich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen, es schien ihr aber zwecklos da Inuyasha beide Arme um sie geschlungen hatte und sie fest hielt. Es gelang ihr aber einen Arm frei zu bewegen und führte ihre Hand Inuyashas Gesicht entgegen. Sie streckte ihren Zeigefinger aus und berührte sacht seine Lippen.

Wie lieb er doch sein kann. dachte sie sich und schloss ihre Augen, denn diesen Moment wollte sie nicht enden lassen.

Er schläft wie ein kleines Baby, er sieht so friedlich und unschuldig aus. 

Kagome genoss diese Momente denn sie wusste genau das es solche Augenblicke nicht oft geben würde. Wenn Inuyasha wieder aufwachen würde, würde alles beim alten sein. Eine einzelne Träne wanderte Kagome bei diesem Gedanken von den Augen an ihrer weichen Haut die Backe entlang und tropfte schließlich auf den Boden der Schlafmatte. Sango lächelte vor Begeisterung, denn auch wenn die beiden es nie zugeben würden, hatten sie einander gefunden. Wie sehr wünschte auch sie sich jemanden mit dem sie Freud und Leid teilen konnte. Doch leider gab es in ihrem Leben keinen und ihre Angst das sie ewig allein bleiben würde trieb ihr leichte Tränen in die Augen.

Was ist denn los mit mir. So sensibel bin ich doch gar nicht. Sie versuchte sich selbst in Gedanken zu beruhigen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. Vor Angst jemand könnte sie so leiden sehen rannte Sango davon. Miroke dem dies nicht entging folgte Sango unauffällig. Der Weg führte beide erst durch ein Steiniges und Felsiges Gebiet. Weiter ging es dann durch einen Wald der mit Moos und den schönsten Blumen die Miroke je gesehen hatte versehen war. Als Sango endlich zum stehen kam stand sie vor einem Wasserfall der ringsum mit blühenden und Farbenfrohen Blumen versehen war. Die Sonne stand genau über dem See. Sie spiegelte sich in ihm und ließ den See wie kleine Kristalle aussehen. Miroke der sich hinter einem Baum versteckte, konnte alles genau beobachten. Sango setzte sich an den Rand des Sees und ließ ihre Füße im kühlen Nass spielen. Dann begann sie langsam ihre Kleidung auszuziehen um etwas in dem erfrischenden Wasser zu schwimmen. Miroke der ja alles Beobachten konnte wurde Rot im Gesicht, so etwas hatte er sich zwar immer erträumt, dachte aber niemals das es einmal Wirklichkeit werden könnte. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, er konnte seine Augen nicht abwenden. Denn das, was er sah überstieg seine weitesten Vorstellungen. Einen Haut so weich und makellos bis auf die Wunde auf ihrem Rücken die sie Koaku zu verdanken hatte. Ja selbst die war wunderschön. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare, in denen man träumend versinken konnte. Dann ihre dunklen Augen. Von so einem Licht hatte er Sango noch nie gesehen, er wusste nicht ob das reflektieren der Sonne auf dem See etwas damit zu tun hatte. Aber er sah vor sich die schönste Frau der Welt stehen. Seine Gedanken spielten verrückt. Am liebster wäre er zu ihr gegangen und hätte sich zu ihr ins Wasser begeben, hätte angefangen ihren Nacken zu küssen und seine Hände wären an ihren Armen heruntergefahren. Dann hätten sie sich in die Augen gesehen und sich Leidenschaftlich geküsst. Doch dies alles war nur das Produkt eines Tagtraumes, auch Miroke wurde das bald bewusst als er wieder zu sich kam. Nie im Leben würde sie ihn auch nur ansatzweise an sich ran lassen. Sango hingegen bemerkte nichts von Mirokes Anwesenheit, denn sie voll und ganz in Gedanken versunken.

Vater, es tut mir Leid. Du wirst nie Stolz auf mich sein können. Ich werde dir nie Enkel schenken können. Das einzige wofür ich gut bin ist das bekämpfen von Dämonen. Auch dieses mal konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht im Zaun halten. Als Miroke bemerkte wie sie weinte, vergas er das er sie eigentlich beschattete und kam hinter seinem versteck hervor. Sango hörte ihn und drehte sich erschreckend zu ihm um. Beide sahen sich lange in die Augen und Miroke erkannte ihre Verzweiflung. Sangos Augen waren so sehr mit Tränen gefüllt, das sie Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu erkennen. Obwohl Miroke errötete ging er in den See auf Sango zu. Er zog sich sein Mönchsgewandt aus und legte es ihr um. Sango neigte ihren Blick und zog sich seine Kleidung nur flüchtig über. Dann gingen beide aus dem See und Miroke sah zum erstenmal Sangos nackte Beine so aus der nähe. Sie waren schlank und graziös. Gerade als er in sein altes Schema fallen wollte (also sie zu berühren) schmiss sie sich ihm in die Arme und weinte. Erst geschockt von ihrer Reaktion umarmte er sie um ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu geben.

In der zwischen zeit sah Kagome immer noch dem Schlafenden Inuyasha zu. Sie schoss ihre Augen, genau in diesem Moment öffnete Inuyasha seine. Er wusste nicht das Kagome auch wach war. Er sah sie an und dachte sich wie gern er ihr doch näher kommen wollte, aber er war ein halber Dämon, in seiner Vorstellung konnte eine solche Liebe nicht gedeihen, geschweigedenn auch nur ansatzweise funktionieren. Ebenso wie er sie nicht lieben wollte, wollte er auch nicht das Kagome weiter an seiner Seite nach den Splittern des Juwels suchte, denn sie würde in Gefahr sein wenn sie das täte und er könne sie nicht immer beschützen. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass Kagome ihre Augen öffnete. Sie schauten sich an aber nicht lange, denn die Position in der sie lagen machte beide verlegen. Beide wurden rot und setzten sich in Blitzesschnelle nebeneinander und taten so als wenn sie kein Wässerchen trüben konnte. Genau in diesem Moment kamen Sango und Miroke in die Höhle.

"Hunger?" fragte Sango lächelnd.

Nachdem sie ihr Zeug gepackt hatten, machten sich die fünf wieder auf den Weg, denn der war lang schließlich wussten sie nicht wie lang sie noch auf der Suche nach Narake sein würden. Doch eines wussten sie ganz genau und zwar das sie diese Nacht in einem sehr freundlichen Dorf schlafen würden. Die Bewohner dieses Abgelegenen Dorfes waren anfangs zwar etwas komisch aber man gewöhnte sich mit der Zeit an die Fürsorgliche Art. Sie bereiteten den vier ein Mahl wie für Götter geschaffen. Miroke und Inuyasha teilten sich ein Zimmer, wie auch Kagome, Sango und Kiara. Die Nacht schien ruhig zu sein, doch wie so oft würde der Schein auch dieses mal trügen. Miroke der seelenruhig schlief bemerkte es nicht, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufging und ein kleiner jungen neben ihm stand. Erst als der kleine anfing zu reden bemerkte er ihn. Miroke sah auf und erschrak als er bemerkte was der junge tat. Das Kind schlafwandelte und versuchte offenbar seine Hose zu öffnen, da er vermutete das das Zimmer in dem Miroke und Inuyasha schliefen, das Klo sei. Schnell, bevor ein Unglück geschehen konnte reagierte Miroke und brachte den Jungen nach draußen wo er ihm auch half das zu beenden, was er angefangen hatte. Nach diesem kleinen Zwischenfall legte sich Miroke, in der Hoffnung ruhig zu schlafen wieder hin. Es schien auch weiterhin eine ruhige Nacht zu werden wenn nicht ein zweitesmal die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgegangen wäre.

"Junge hier ist nicht das Klo, das ist draußen." redete er im Halbschlaf. Doch als er merkte das die Tür sich nicht schloss war er wohl gezwungen sich umzudrehen und nachzusehen wer ihm um diese Zeit einen besuch abstattete. Sein Körper drehte sich etwas, gerade soviel das er sehen konnte wer hinter ihm stand. Zu seinem erstaunen stand Sango vor ihm. Natürlich war das der Grund warum Miroke auf einmal so heiter war und sich auf seiner Matte aufsetzte und seine Decke hoch hielt.

"Sango, bist du gekommen um bei mir zu schlafen?" Doch ihre Antwort war nicht die, die er erwartet hatte. Denn Sango war nicht allein. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ihren Bummerang.

"Sango?" fragte Miroke verwirrt. Sango ging einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu und nahm ihren Arm nach hinten um Schwung für ihren Schlag mit dem Bummerang zu holen. Miroke wusste nicht was das sollte, war aber glücklicherweise soweit bei verstand das er Sangos gewaltigen Schlag ausweichen konnte. Total verwirrt stand der Mönch auf und rannte nach draußen. Sango folgte ihm und wedelte ohne Kontrolle über ihren Bummerang damit hin und her. Dabei traf sie einen Pfeiler die das Dach des Hauses in dem sie für diese Nacht untergekommen waren hielt. Die Leute des Dorfes hatten Glück, denn alle Dorfbewohner nahmen an diesem Abend an einem allwöchentlichen Ritual teil. Also befand sich keiner in dem Gebäude außer unserer Freunde. Das erste was der Balken mit sich nahm war die Zimmertür von Miroke. Inuyasha war von dem Lärm längst wach geworden, merkte aber erst spät was eigentlich geschah. Er sprang fast ohne Mühe aus dem Zimmer in dem er der Decke ein weiteres Lüftungsloch verpasste. Noch in der Luft änderte er seine Richtung als er sah in welche Richtung sich die Lawine aus Staub und Holz den Weg bahnte, direkt zu Kagome. Diese lag noch immer Seelenruhig in ihrem Bett du träumte gerade von einem hübschen Jungen Mann der sie verwöhnte. Als Inuyasha Kagome da liegen sah rannte er zu ihr. Die Decke stürzte über ihr zusammen und anfangs brachen nur kleine Stücke auf ihr Gesicht hinab die sie auf ihren träumen rissen. Aber als sie sah was passierte schrie sie auf.

"Kagome!" schrie Inuyasha und eine dichte Wolke aus Staub verdecke die beiden.


	2. Tagträume

Die Decke war haltlos und so brach sie schließlich auch zusammen. Der dichte Nebel aus Staub und Sand legte sich langsam wieder und die Sich wurde klarer. Inuyasha und Kagome hatten es aus dem einstürzenden Haus noch gerade rechzeitig geschafft zu entfliehen. Inuyasha hielt Kagomes Kopf behutsam an seine Brust mit seinem Rücken dem Gebäude entgegen. Als die Gefahr für Kagome gebannt war lockerte er seine Griff und sah ihr in die Augen. Er sah Dankbarkeit in ihnen und doch einen kleinen Funken Angst.

Er hat sein Leben für mich riskiert. Kagome schrak auf als eine dumpfe Stimme ihre Gedanken unterbrach, auch Inuyasha schaute in die Richtng aus der der Schrei kam. Sie zuckten innerlich zusammen als sie verstanden welches Wort in dem dröhnenden Schrei steckte.

"Sango!"

Miroke stieß ihn aus. Es lag etwas verzweifeltes in seiner Stimme. Sango lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden, denn einer der Steine der bei dem Zusammensturz des Hauses durch die Luft geschleudert wurde traf sie am Hinterkopf. Miroke kniete sich neben sie auf den Boden und nahm ihren bewegungslosen Körper auf seine Arme und stand auf.

"Sango, sag doch was bitte sag was. Antworte mit bitte!" mit sachten und lieben Worten versuchte er sie zu erwecken, doch Mirokes flehen blieb ungehört. Er bekam keine Antwort. Kagome erschrak als sie sah das Sango so leblos schien. Tränen trieben ihr in die Augen und die Gefühle waren so stark, das sie noch vor ihren Freunden auf dem Boden vor Schreck zusammenbrach und ihren Gefühlen durch weinen freie Bahn ließ. Auch in Mirokes Gesicht spiegelte sich Angst.

Seit diesem schrecklichen Unglück waren einige Stunden vergangen und Sango war immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Miroke hielt vor ihrem Bett wache, in der Hoffnung sie würde jeden Augenblick die Augen öffnen und ihm eine Ohrfeige geben, weil sie dachte das er nur wegen einem Grund neben ihr sitzen würde. Doch diesesmal hätte sie mit ihrer Vermutung falsch gelegen, denn Miroke machte sich die größten Sorgen.

"Ja ich bin mir sicher, die Waldhexe besitzt eine Menge Zaubertränke darunter findet ihr bestimmt etwas für eure Freundin." sprach einer der Dorfbewohner. Kagome machte eine dankende Geste und verbeugte sich vor dem alten Mann.

"Danke vielmals ihr habt uns sehr geholfen." Kagome und Inuyasha gingen in den Raum in dem sich ihre Freunde befanden.

"Miroke, wir machen uns jetzt auf den Weg. Wir sind bald zurück mit der Medizin. Ich versprech es dir." Mit diesen Worten machten sich Kagome und Inuyasha auf den Weg um das Heilmittel für Sango zu besorgen.

24 Stunden waren nach der Abreise der beiden Vergangen und noch immer hatten sie ihr Ziel nicht erreicht.

Sangos Zustand neigte sich nicht zum besseren. Er blieb unverändert.

"Sango, es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte dich beschützen müssen, ich hätte dafür sorgen müssen das dir nichts passiert. Wenn ich die Zeit zurück drehen könnte würde ich alles ungeschehen machen. Das Schicksal hätte mich statt dich nehmen sollen. Auch wenn du nichts für mich empfindest."

Seine Augen füllten sich mit tränen und er versuchte seine Gefühle zu verbergen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Im stillen rollte Miroke eine Träne an der Wange hinunter bis sie schließlich von deinem Unterarm abgefangen wurde.

"Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er im glauben, das Sango ihn nicht hören würde.

Doch nur Sangos Körper schlief ihr Geist war hellwach und bekam somit alles mit was sich um sie herum abspielte.

Miroke. Er kann ja doch liebevoll sein. Aber hab ich mich da grad verhört? Hat er wirklich gesagt das er mich liebt? Nein das kann nicht sein. Ist er vielleicht der auf den ich immer gewartet ab? Nein. Nie. Er ist ein Frauenheld und schert sich einen Dreck um die Gefühle anderer. Aber, was ist das? Weint er etwa? Wegen mir? Dann ist es ihm vielleicht doch ernst?" Sango wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Doch sie hatte Glück in diesem Zustand kann sie alles hören was der Gute von sich gibt.

Inuyasha und Kagome waren endlich an ihrem Ziel angekommen. Sie hatten nur noch wenige Meter, entschieden sich aber dafür kurz zuvor ein Lager aufzuschlagen da die Nacht heranbrach. Während Kagome eine Suppe auf dem Lagerfeuer zubereitete, begab sich Inuyasha auf die Suche nach Brennholz für die Nacht. Einige Stunden waren seitdem vergangen und Kagome verlor langsam die Geduld. Schließlich war er nun schon seid zwei stunden fort, so beschloss sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm zu machen. Kagome ging eine Weile bis sie feststellen musste das sie sich verlaufen hatte. Sie irrte in der tiefe des Waldes umher bis sie schließlich eine Heiße Quelle entdeckte. Die kam ihr wie gerufen, immerhin war ihr letztes Bad schon zwei Tage her. Sie konnte ihrer Vernunft nicht nachgeben. Schließlich war es nicht gerade ungefährlich in einem fremden Wald nackt zu Baden. Mit wachsamen Augen zog sie sich ihre Kleidung aus und legte sie neben sich auf den Boden, ihre Haare band sie sich mit einem weißen Seidenband das im Mondlicht schimmerte zu einem Dot zusammen damit sie nicht nass wurden.

Tut das gut dachte sie sich als sie im Wasser saß. Sie genoss den Augenblick ohne auch nur etwas furcht zu verspüren. Im selben Augenblick machte sich Inuyasha auf den Rückweg. Seine Verspätung lag an Narake denn Inuyasha konnte für einen Momentlang seine Spur aufnehmen allerdings traf er nicht auf Narake sondern eine ganze Horde Dämonen. Inuyasha kam ohne Brennholz zurück. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Unterschlupf, was in diesem Fall immer der Nase nach zum Essen war traf er auf Kagomes Geruch. In Angst das ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte, folgte er dem Geruch. Nicht viel Zeit verging als Inuyasha schließlich vor einem großen Felsen stand. Er wusste das sich auf der anderen Seite Kagome befand und spähte nur ganz Vorsichtig am Moosigen Felsen vorbei. Der Anblick gefiel ihm sehr, denn er konnte seine Augen an Kagomes Makellosen Körper wiegen. Sein Sehvermögen war eingeschränkt da Kagome bis zum Dekolté im Wasser saß aber das was er sah reichte ihm vollkommen. Kagome genoss das heiße Bad. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Doch als ein Ast zerbrach wurde sie aus ihrer Himmlischen Ruhe geweckt. Als sie auffuhr um nachzusehen von wo das Geräusch kam, trafen ihre Augen auf Inuyasha der hinter seinem versteck hervor kam. Eine leichte röte machte sich auf seinem Gesicht bemerkbar. Denn schließlich sah er Kagome mehr oder weniger nackt. Kagome erschrak und aus einem Reflex heraus verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor ihren Brüsten und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Was tust du denn hier?" fragte sie ihn. Doch anstatt eine Antwort zu bekommen spürte sie wie das Wasser unruhig wurde. Sie hörte wie etwas auf das Wasser prallte, ganz sacht und langsam. Es war der Dämon er ging auf sie zu. Sein Feuerfester Anzug wurde schwer durch die Nässe aber das stöhrte ihn nicht. Kagome versuchte sich vorzustellen wie Inuyasha immer näher auf sie zukam. Dabei kam ihr der Gedanke das sie die Fäden in der Hand hielt. Wenn sie es gewollt hätte, hätte sie verhindern können das er ihr näher kam. Sie hätte verhindern können, dass er sie nackt sah. Nur zwei Worte hätten die Macht all das was eben passiert zu verhindern beziehungsweise zu ändern. Doch sie konnte nicht. Im inneren ihres Herzens wollte sie es. Für sie war es die Gelegenheit ihm näher zu kommen. Zwar stürmisch nah aber nah. Sie waren allein auch wenn es nicht sonderlich guten ereignissen zu verdanken war. So drehte sie sich also um, um ihre Chance zu nutzen. Sie ergötzte ihren Blick an seinen tiefen lustvollen Augen. So oft schienen sie kalt zu sein aber in diesem Moment strahlten sie wärme aus. Einerseits ließ Kagome das Glücklich sein, andererseits aber bekam sie Angst. Angst vor dem was aus ihm werden würde wenn sie alle Splitter beisammen haben. Er würde sich verändern wenn er ein Vollwertiger Dämon geworden wäre. Er würde sie vielleicht nicht einmal mehr erkennen. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Sie würde es nicht ertragen können wenn es sich zum negativen wenden würde. Sie liebte ihn aber nicht genug um an seiner Seite unschuldige Menschen zu töten und aus Spaß zu quälen. Aber sie merkte das sie sich zu viele Gedanken darüber machte. Sie lebte im hier und jetzt und darum sollte sie sich kümmern. Inuyasha blickte auf sie nieder und beschloss diese Position zu ändern. Er packte Kagome an beiden Armen und zog sie zu sich herauf. Er war grob und gar nicht so zärtlich wie sie erhofft hatte. Jetzt konnten sich beide in die Augen sehen. Kagome war angespannt doch als Inuyasha ihr näher kam und ihr einen Kuss gab, war alle Anspannung wie weggeflogen. Selbst ihre Arme die zuvor noch ihren Busen bedeckten fielen locker herunter. Er ließ von ihr ab und strich ihr eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht dann wanderte seine Hand sachte und langsam an ihrer Wange entlang bis sich sein Zeigefinger unter ihrem Kinn befand. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und hob dann ihren Kopf etwas an. Wieder kam er ihr näher. Zaghaft berührte er mit seinen Lippen ihre Unterlippe. Kagomes Mund war leicht geöffnet denn auch wenn es nicht so schien, für sie war es einer ihrer Erotischsten Augenblicke. Wieder berührte er nur flüchtig ihre Lippe und jedes Mal wenn er sich von ihr entfernte klebten ihre Lippen etwas zusammen so das er sie ein Stück mitnahm. Er strich ihr mit seiner Hand sanft über ihre Taillie. Dieses Gefühl ließ sie angenehm erschauern. Die Leidenschaft die durch seine sanften Berührungen entfacht wurden, glühten in ihrem inneren auf. Sie schlang nun auch ihre Arme um ihn und began ihn zu küssen. Aber nicht so zaghaft wie er es tat, Nein sie wollte Wilde entfesselte Küsse. Erst war Inuyasha überrascht erwiderte dann aber und drückte ihren nackten Körper an seinen. Er spürte ihre schönen Rundungen an seinem Körper. Auch Kagome spürte seine Erregung. In diesem Moment so glaubte Kagome habe sie die Barriere zwischen Dämon und Mensch, zwischen ihnen beiden überwunden zu haben. In diesem Augenblick machte es keinen Unterschied ob sie verschiedener Art waren, denn die Gefühle in ihren Herzen waren eins. Kagome erschrak als sie einen Schwarm weißer Tauben über ihren Kopf vorbei fliegen sah. Sie schaute Inuyasha an und langsam verschwand er, denn dieser wunderbare Augenblick spielte sich leider nur in ihrer Phantasie ab. Aber das änderte nichts an ihren Gefühlen zu ihm. Dadurch wurde ihr viel klar. Sie schwelgte noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen in der Erinnerung des Augenblicks. Sie fasste mit ihrer rechten Hand an ihre Lippen. Unser erster Kuss.

"Inuyasha." erklang es aus ihrem Mund. Doch auch hier schwelgte sich nicht lange denn ein zerbrechender Ast machte ihr Angst. Sie drehte sich um und sah Inuyasha vor sich stehen.

Genau wie vorhin, das kann doch nicht sein. dachte sie sich. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. Doch als sie spürte wie das Wasser sich bewegte sah sie ein, das sie so eine Art Vorsehung gehabt haben musste. Denn es war alles genau so wie in ihrem Traum, Zufall? Nein. Schicksal! Sie drehte sich um, denn sie wusste was als nächstes kommen würde. Und so geschah es auch. Inuyasha nahm sie an den Armen und hob sie aus dem Wasser. Ihre Arme hielt sie noch immer verschränkt vor ihren Brüsten. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Kgome schloss ihre Augen. Doch es geschah nicht das was sie erhoffte. Anstatt das er sie küsste zog er seine Feuerfeste Jacke aus. Kagome die Augen wieder geöffnet hatte gefiel die Vorstellung. Sie hatte nichts gegen ein bisschen nackte Haut einzuwenden. Doch es kam alles ganz anders. Inuyasha nahm die Jacke und legte sie Kagome von vorne um. Kagome errötete vor Scham denn für Inuyasha musste ihr verhalten lächerlich ausgesehen haben. Er sah sie an.

"Was tust du hier? Du könntest angegriffen werden. Narake ist da draußen und wartet nur auf eine passende Gelegenheit und fertig zu machen und du? ... Du nimmst ein Bad!" wütend drehte sich Inuyasha um und ging.

"Ich warte beim Lager auf dich."

Kagome wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte. Vor ihm stand eine nackte Frau und er ließ sie einfach abblitzen als wenn sie in irgendetwas stinkenden gebadet hätte. Dazu viel ihr nur eins ein.

"Idiot!"

Als Kagome am Lager ankam reichte sie ihm seine Jacke und legte sich schlafen.


	3. Geständnis

Am nächsten morgen begaben sich beide Still schweigend auf den Weg zu der alten Frau, von der die Dorfbewohner gesprochen hatten. Sie gingen nicht lang bis sie vor einer großen Steinhöhle standen. Von innen kam Rauch aus ihr.

Es roch nach Essen. Beide begaben sich in die Höhle. Der Weg war lang und dunkel und obwohl Kagome noch immer böse auf Inuyasha war schmiegte sie sich ganz dicht an ihn. Sie griff unbeabsichtigt nach seinen Arm. Inuyasha wurde rot, nur gut das Kagome ihn in der Dunkelheit nur schlecht sehen konnte. Endlich erblickte Inuyasha Licht, als sie ihm näher kamen registrierte Kagome, das sie immer noch in Inuyashas Arm festhing und riss sich mit einem wütenden Blick los.

Kagome erblickte eine alte Frau an einem Kessel stehen. Sie war klein und hatte lange silberne Haare. Sie sah der Frau ähnlich die damals Kikyou wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte. Aber sie konnte es nicht sein den Kikyou hatte sie ihrerseits damals selbst in Flammen aufgehen lassen und sie ist vor ihren Augen verbrannt.

„Ich habe euch schon erwartet. Ihr seit spät dran."

Die alte drehte sich um und Kagome bekam fast einen Schreikrampf als sie sah wie alt diese Frau war.

„Ich habe das was ihr wollt. Aber ihr müsst mir etwas als Gegenleistung geben. Umsonst gibt es schließlich nichts im Leben."

Kagome ging auf die Frau zu.

„Woher wussten sie das wir kommen würden? Sie können uns wirklich helfen?"

„Meine Liebe ich bin zwar alt aber nicht senil. Ich kann Visionen herbeirufen wenn ich sie gerade brauche, deshalb wusste ich auch das ihr kommen würdet."

Inuyasha schaltete sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Du hast etwas von einer Gegenleistung erzählt. Was willst du?"

Die alte Frau stockte und versuchte dem Gespräch eine andere Wende zu geben.

„Da reden wir und reden und ich bin so unhöflich. Wollt ihr euch nicht setzten meine Suppe ist gerade fertig geworden. Seit ihr vielleicht hungrig?"

Die alte hatte recht, beide hatten gestern nach dem Vorfall nichts mehr gegessen und das Frühstück fiel auch sehr spärlich aus. Und als wenn es in den letzten Stunden nicht schon genug peinliche Dinge passiert waren knurrte beiden der Magen. Sie wurden rot und nahmen das Angebot dankend an.

„Danke das war sehr lecker." Sagte Kagome als sie auf einmal aufgähnen musste.

„Oh, Endschuldigung. Nur ich bin plötzlich so müde."

Doch nicht nur Kagome sondern auch Inuyasha verfiel dem dunklen Gang des Schlafes. Kagome versuchte ihre Augen aufzuhalten, doch es viel ihr sehr schwer. Doch sie konnte nicht mehr dagegen ankämpfen und schlief noch auf dem Esstisch ein.

„Was, was ist los?" wollte Inuyasha wissen. Aber es half nichts mehr denn auch packte die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

„Sehr gut meine Kinder ihr müsst ja richtig müde sein. Aber damit ihr auch schön schlafen könnt hab ich etwas nachgeholfen." Sie lachte etwas.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Kagome als erste auf. Sie lag auf einer Matte die direkt neben Inuyashas platziert war. Sie sah ihm noch etwas beim Schlafen zu bis sie sich dafür entschied ihn zu wecken. Sie hatte ihm längst verziehen, denn lange konnte sie im nicht böse sein. Sie kam ihm nahe und küsste ihn auf die Wange, Inuyasha bewegte sich etwas wachte aber nicht auf.

„Inuyasha aufwachen." Sagte sie leise und zärtlich.

Doch er rührte sich nicht.

„Aufwachen."

Doch auch dieses mal kam keine Reaktion. Langsam wurde Kagome böse. Nun da es auf die Sensible tour nicht zu funktionieren ging probierte sie es anders. Sie nahm einen Eimer gefüllt mit kaltem Wasser und goss sie über seinen Kopf. Inuyasha sprang verschreckt auf.

„Was soll denn das?"

„Oh schön du bist endlich wach."

„Dumme Pute." Entgegnete er ihr.

Das wollte Kagome nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Inuyasha? Mach Platz."

Er hörte aufs Wort und die Kraft der Kette zog ihn der Schwerkraft entgegen.

„Ihr seit schon wach? Guten morgen." Begrüßte sie die alte Frau.

Kagome begrüßte sie zurück.

„Ich habe schon alles für euch hergerichtet ihr könnt sofort aufbrechen." Es schien als Wollte die Frau die beiden schnell los werden.

Wieder auf dem Weg zu Sango und Miroku war Inuyasha am Überlegen was er vergessen hatte. Irgendetwas wichtiges schien ihm. Aber er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Miroku war die letzten Tage nicht von Sangos Seite gewichen. Er konnte auch kaum ein Auge zu machen, denn die Hoffnung, dass sie jedenmoment erwachen könnte glühte noch immer in ihm. Er wollte nicht das sie aufwacht und niemanden sieht den sie kennt.

„Guten Morgen Sango." Flüsterte er.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Inuyasha und Kagome sind bald zurück und dann geht es dir besser. Das Versprech ich dir."

Mirokus Gesicht wechselte von Hoffnungsvoll in Hoffnungslos er wusste nicht wie er es überleben sollte wenn die beiden nicht zurück kommen sollten. Er liebte sie doch so sehr, wie sollte er ohne sie in dieser Welt ur Überleben?

„Sango, ich bin immer für dich da. Damit meine ich nicht nur jetzt sondern auch wenn du wieder aufgewacht bist, denn du bist mir verdammt wichtig."

Er machte eine kleine Pause.

„Ach, ich wünschte du könntest mich hören." Er sah Sango an und bemerkte das ihr eine Träne von ihrer Backe auf den Boden lief. Ein leichtes lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen.

Miroku ich hör dich, jedes einzelne Wort hab ich wahrgenommen. Ich wusste nicht das du so empfindest. Es kam mir immer nur so vor das du mich als eine Art Trostpflaster gesehen hattest. Denn schließlich gabst du mir nie das Gefühl das ich die einzige in deinem Leben sei. Ich schwöre dir, sobald ich wieder wach bin wird das erste was ich tue sein. Dir zu danken.

Das was sie eben in Gedanken sagte hätte sie gerne laut ausgesprochen, doch war sie dazu momentan ja nicht in der Lage.


	4. Mein Leben für deins

Es war spät in der Nacht als Inuyasha und Kagome in dem Bauerndorf eintrafen, sie begaben sich direkt zu Sango und Miroku. Dieser saß neben Sango auf der Schlafmatte und hatte ihren Kopf auf seinen Knien platziert.

„Sango wir haben..." doch ihr blieb der Atem weg als sie das rosige Bild der beiden Turteltauben vor sich sah.

Wie gerne würde sie auch jemanden haben bei dem sie im Arm liegen konnte und sich geborgen fühlen konnte. Jemandem bei dem die Frage nach Vertrauen nicht gestellt werden musste, der immer für sie da war wenn sie ihn brauchen würde. Der sie nie im Stich lassen und ihr immer zur Seite stehen würde. Aber in dieser Zeit würde sie ihr Glück nicht finden. Inuyasha hatte seine Kikyou und Sango hatten ihren Frauenheld Miroku. Für sie war hier in dieser Zeit kein Platz. Sie würde nach dem die Sango geholfen hatte wieder in ihre Zeit zurückkehren. Denn mit einer Einseitigen Liebe könnte sie nicht Leben. Sie würde ihn jeden Tag sehen und immer daran erinnert werden, dass er nie so empfinden würde wie sie. Sie wollte das er Glücklich war mit oder ohne ihr aber dabei zuzusehen wie er in Kikyous Armen verschwand wollte sie nicht. Sie würde Machtlos sein und unfähig irgendetwas zu tun also würde sie lieber gehen.

Kagome ging auf Miroku zu ihn rüttelte ihn leicht wach. Seine müden und Verschlafenen Augen waren von den letzten Tagen gezeichnet. Denn um Sango vor allem übel zu schützen oder da zu sein wenn sie aufwachen würde, machte er kein Auge zu.

„Miroku aufwachen. Wir haben die Medizin." Sprach Kagome leise.

Miroku erschrak. Es folgte eine hastige Bewegung nach der Anderen, doch als er bemerkte das keine Gefahr drohte und seine Freunde wieder da waren musste er lächeln. Behutsam nahm er Sangos Kopf und legte ihn auf das Kissen zu seinen Knien, dann stand auf und trat nahe an Kagome und Inuyasha heran.

„Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Das hat ja ewig gedauert." Entgegnete er ihnen in einem Unzufriedenen Ton.

Inuyasha schaute ihn ganz verblüfft an.

„Mal sehen wie schnell du wieder hiergewesen wärst wenn du auf Naraku gestoßen wärst."

„Schneller als ihr!"

Kagome schob sich zwischen die beiden und versuchte den kleinen Streit zu schlichten.

„Jetzt beruhigt euch mal. Wir sollten lieber Sango helfen."

Miroku sah sie an.

„Ja du hast recht."

Sie übergab Miroku die Fiole mit dem Heilmittel. Er öffnete sie und begab sich zu Sango. Sachte hob er ihren Kopf hoch und ließ mit der anderen Hand die Medizin langsam in ihren leicht geöffneten Mund tropfen. Die Stimmung in dem Raum war mit Spannung geladen. Alle drei hofften darauf das etwas passieren würde und es geschah. Sango fing an sich langsam zu bewegen. Sie öffnete und schloss ihren Mund immer ein Stück um die Flüssigkeit von ihren Lippen zu entfernen. Sie waren blass und sahen vollkommen leblos aus.

Dann fing sie an ihre Augen zu öffnen. Es viel ihr schwer denn seit Tagen sah sie nichts anderes als Dunkelheit und Leere. Das Licht blendete sie und schloss ihre Augen wieder. Doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab es nocheinmal zu probieren. Anfangs erkannte sie nur Schatten, doch diese entwickelten sich zu schärferen Umrissen. Ihre Augen verrieten ihr das Inuyasha rechts von ihr stand und Kagome direkt daneben. Ein entspanntes Lächeln trieb ihr diese Freunde ins Gesicht. Doch eine Person fehlte noch. Sie sah sich um und erkannte das es Miroku war der sie Liebevoll im Arm hielt. Seicht rannen ihr ein paar vereinzelte Tränen an ihre Backe entlang als sie merkte das alles wieder gut war.

Sie sammelte etwas Kraft um sich aufzustützen doch anstatt einfach nur sitzen zu bleiben drehte sich Sango etwas und fiel Miroku um den Hals. Miroku war überrascht brauchte aber nicht viel Zeit um ihre Geste zu erwiedern.

Kagome schwelgte einen Augenblick in der Liebe der beiden und nahm sich dann Inuyasha zur Seite. Sie drängte ihn aus dem Zimmer.

„Hey. Kannst du mir mal verraten was du da treibst?" fragte er während er aus dem Raum geschoben wurde.

„Du verstehst auch gar nicht oder Inuyasha? Wir sind hier fehl am Platz die beiden wollen alleine sein."

„Wieso sollten sie das denn wollen?" fragte er unwissend.

Kagome konnte nicht begreifen wieso das für Inuyasha so unverständlich war. Zu seiner Bemerkung viel ihr nicht sehr viel ein aber es reichte allemal um ihn ruhig zu stellen.

„Mach Platz!"

Ein stummer Schrei erklang.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Doch Kagome war nicht gewillt ihm darauf eine Antwort zu geben und begab sich in ihr Zimmer. Da sich Miroku und Sango für diese eine Nacht ein Zimmer teilten, mussten Kagome und Inuyasha versuchen auch eine Nacht miteinander auszukommen.

Es war finstere Nacht als Inuyasha ein Geräusch bemerkte. Er folgte dem Geräusch. Doch was er nicht gedacht hatte, das Geräusch führte ihn zu Sango und Miroku. Ein kleiner Spalt der Tür stand offen und Inuyasha spähte hinein. Er sah Sango, sie stand Miroku gegenüber. Sango trug ein hell rosernes Satinnachthemd mit einer blauen Borte am Ende. Das Kleid endete kurz unter ihren Schenkeln.

Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen des anderen. Inuyasha wollte schon ins Zimmer platzen um zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung war. Doch sein Gewissen hielt ihn zurück, er erinnerte sich an Kagomes Worte.

"Die beiden wollen allein sein"

So beschloss er einmal mehr das zu tun was man ihm auftrug. Er wollte schon gehen, aber Sangos aufstöhnen zwang ihn zu verweilen. Er drehte seinen Oberkörper zurück zur Tür. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er die pure Lust der beiden sah. Miroku strich Sango leicht über ihren Hals bis hinunter zu ihren Schulter. Während er ihr an der Haut entlang strich streifte er ihr mit seiner linken Hand die Träger ihres Tops herunter. Mit seiner anderen Hand strich er ihr von ihrer Kniekehle weiter nach oben bis er ihr leichtes Kleid spührte. Er schob es sacht nach oben und berührte dabei ihre Haut als würden Rosenblätter sie küssen.

Die Leidenschaft die bei beiden so zaghaft wie ein Funke entsprang, entwickelte sich zu einer tosenden Flamme der Leidenschaft in der beide zu gewinnen schienen.

Sango konnte nicht fassen was sie da tat. War das wirklich sie? Miroku schien die versteckten Eigenschaften in ihr entflammt zu haben. Sie fühlte sich so frei wie noch nie zuvor.

Ja, so hatte ich es mit immer Vorgestellt. Meine Haut prickelt vor Spannung. Nicht... Nicht aufhören.

Auch Miroku war die Erregung anzusehen.

Ihre Haut zergeht in meinen Fingern wie das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne. Nie hätte ich es für möglich gehalten das wir so zueinander finden würde. Sie ist so perfekt und rein. Ich liebe sie.

Mit seiner linken Hand strich er ihr durch ihre braunen weichen Haare. Ihr Duft war ein Aphrodisiakum. Er konnte sich an ihr nicht Sattsehen. Ihre Haare waren offen und vielen ihr samtig weich von den Schultern. Voller Leidenschaft legte Sango ihren Kopf in den Nacken und biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Seine rechte Hand wanderte wieder von ihren Oberschenkeln hinunter bis er ihre Kniekehle erreichte. Seine Hand schien sich in ihrer Kniekehle zu verewigen. Er hob ihr Bein bis er ihre Haut an seiner Hüfte spühren konnte.

Sango schloss ihre Augen und genoss den Augenblick der Leidenschaft. Mirokus Fürsorglichkeit und Vorsicht nahm ihr alle Unsicherheit und Zweifel. Sie wusste er würde der richtige sein. Es gefiel ihr und lies ihre verborgenen Wünsche ans Tageslicht kommen. Miroku machte einige Schritte vorwärts und Sangos Bein schliff er dabei vorsichtig vor sich her. Er ging so lange bis er das andere Ende des Zimmers erreichte und Sangos Rücken an die Wand gedrückt wurde. Er ließ von ihrem Knie ab und griff mit beiden Händen nach ihren die er dann über ihren Kopf hob und gegen die Wand drückte. Dabei küsste er ihren Hals und ließ Sango somit etwas aufstöhnen.

Auch in Inuyasha der noch immer zusah stieg die Lust an. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Kikyou und darum das sie einst auch so leidenschaftlich gewesen waren. Damals als sie noch gelebt hatte da hatten sie viele solcher Augenblicke gehabt. Ja er hatte sie wirklich geliebt.

Plötzlich schoss ihm Kagome durch den Kopf.

Er konnte trotz der langen Zeit immer noch nicht verstehen das Kagome und Kikyou ein und die selbe Person waren. Sie waren doch so verschieden. Obwohl er zugeben musste das sie sich in ein paar Punkten sehr wohl ähnelten. Zum Beispiel diese kleinen Fältchen die sich bildeten wenn sie sauer würden. Aber auch die Güte in ihren Augen. Zumindest früher einmal. Ja Kikyou hatte sich über ihren Tod hinaus sehr verändert, sie war nicht mehr die selbe. Nun als Geist war sie von Hass und Rache erfüllt. Damals als sie noch ein Mensch gewesen war hatte sie solche Menschen verachtet und versuchte ihnen zu helfen in dem sie mit ihnen Sprach. Aber nun schien es als würde sie sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern wie sie früher einmal gewesen war. Kagome war die Kikyou die er damals kennen und lieben gelernt hatte.

Die Antwort auf seine Fragen trafen ihn wie ein Blitz. Endlich wusste er wo er hingehörte, was seine Bestimmung war. Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Er ließ seine Gedanken noch etwas in dem eben gesehenen schweifen, bis er sich zusammen raffte und einen Entschluss fasste. Er rannte so schnell wie seine Füße ihn tragen konnten. Kagome er musste zu ihr. Als er vor ihrem Zimmer ankam atmete er noch einmal tief durch bevor er die Tür öffnete. Doch zu seinem entsetzten war Kagome nicht da. Noch auf dem Absatz machte er kehrt um sich auf die Suche nach Kagome zu machen. In seinen Gedanken malte er sich die furchtbarsten Dinge aus. Sie hätte zum Beispiel von Naraku entführt werden können. Oder anderen Wesen. Schließlich hatte er ja genug Feinde.

Er durchsuchte alle Räume in dem Gebäude, fand aber nichts weiter als Schlafende Menschen die seelenruhig ihre Träume träumten. Das letzt was ihm jetzt noch einfiel war der Garten der in Mitten des kleinen Dorfes war. Er war nicht groß, aber gerade groß genug um sich versteckt zu halten. Seine Nase nahm einen feinen Geruch auf. Er war lieblich und sanft. Inuyasha erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Kagome. Er folgte seiner Nase und fand Kagome schließlich auch auf einer kleinen Bogenbrücke stehen. Unter der Brücke floss ein kleiner Bach entlang und es war schön anzusehen wie sich der Vollmond in ihm Spiegelte. Kagome sah auf das Wasser, ganz in Gedanken verunken bemerkte sie Inuyasha zu Anfang nicht. Dieser musste krampfhaft versuchen seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Die Suche nach Kagome hatte ihn ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht. Er versuchte langsamer zu Atmen. Sein Blick lag immer noch auch Kagome. Der leuchtende Mond ließ ihre fließende Silhouette graziös und adelig erscheinen. Sie sah beinahe aus wie ein Engel der auf die Erde gesannt wurde nur für ihn, nur um ihn glücklich zu machen. Ja Sango und Miroku hatten ihm die Augen geöffnet, nun wusste er was er tun musste. Er musste seinem Engel entgegentreten und den Dämon in ihm selbst vernichten. Fast automatisch führten ihn seine Beine zu Kagome. Er wurde von ihrer starken Aura angezogen wie ein Magnet.

Ein leises schnaufen riss Kagome aus ihren Träumen und sie sah Inuyasha der mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu kam.

„Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?" fragte sie ihn mit dem Blick wieder auf das Wasser gerichtet. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen spührte sie eine Hand die sich ganz fest um ihr Handgelenk legte. Kagome sah ihn an.

„Was.. .. Was ist denn?"

Inuyasha zog sie zu sich heran. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren. Kagome bebte innerlich.

Was tut er denn da?

Fragen über Fragen entstanden in ihrem Kopf, Fragen auf die sie keine Antwort finden konnte. Doch ihre Gedanken gefroren und die ruhe in ihr kehrte zurück als Inuyasha sie küsste. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie genoss den Augenblick. Inuyasha ließ ihr Handgelenk los und umarmte sie, auch Kagome fand gefallen an der sich so überraschenden Wendung Inuyashas Gefühlen und erwiederte den Kuss wie auch die innige Berührung ihrer Körper. Inuyasha lockerte seinen Griff und hielt nun ihre Hände fest. Kagome öffnete langsam ihre Augen und versuchte zu begreifen was gerade eben passiert war. Inuyasha öffnete seinen Mund und wollte etwas sagen.

„Kagome ich lie..." Doch Inuyasha konnte seinen Satz nicht vollenden denn Kagome schien ihm zu entgleiten. Die Hand die noch vor wenigen Augenblicken in seiner lag war nicht mehr greifbar. Kagomes Körper schien sich vor ihm in Luft aufzulösen. Er war machtlos. Nicht hätte er tun können alles was von ihr übrig war, war ein leichter hauch auf seinen Lippen.


	5. Wagnisse

Inuyasha stand noch immer schockiert, aber doch sehr ruhig da.

„Kagome? Nein!"

Seiner Augen weiteten sich und die Wut in seinem Körper platzte aus ihm heraus.

„Kagomeee!"

Sein Schrei blieb nicht ungehört. Sango und Miroku bemerkten es und begaben sich nach draußen um zu erfahren was passiert war. Doch alles was sie fanden war ein völlig verstörter Inuyasha.

Nein das kann nicht war sein. Nicht jetzt nicht heute. Nie. Sein Zorn staute sich wieder und voller Wut schrie er ihn hinaus.

Sango und Miroku hörten den Schrei und machten sich sofort auf den Weg. Bei Inuyasha angekommen blieb Sango wenige Schritte hinter ihm stehen während Miroku an Inuyashas Seite trat.

„Was ist los warum schreist du so?" wollte der verschlafene Mönch wissen.

„Das war diese Alte. Sie wollte doch eine Gegenleistung. Warum hab ich da nicht früher dran gedacht?"

Miroku sah Sango ganz verwirrt an. Inuyasha gab Miroku zwar eine Antwort auf seine Frage, jedoch ohne ihm vorher den Hintergrund zu erklären.

Inuyasha war fest davon entschlossen sich noch diese Nacht auf den Weg zu machen um Kagome zurück zu holen. Seine Augen waren voller Zorn den er nur schwer bendigen konnte. Der Hanjo drehte sich um und rempelte dabei seinen Freund Miroku an.

„Wo willst du hin? Willst du zu ihr? Du bist viel zu schwach. Seit zwei Tagen hast du nicht mehr geschlafen und gegessen hast du auch noch nichts."

Inuyasha blieb stehen, so sehr er zu Kagome wollte, er musste trotzdem einsehen das der Mönch recht hatte. In seiner Körperlichen Lage würde er nicht weit kommen.

„Komm Inuyasha wir legen uns hin und morgen früh brechen wir auf." Unterbrach Sango die stille. Der Hanjo nickte.

Tief in der Nacht:

Kagome öffnete langsam ihre Augen.

Was? Wo bin ich? Wo ist Inuyasha? Ich war doch eben noch bei ihm. Leider musste sie feststellen das sie sich nicht in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung befand. Sie lag auf einem kalten Steinernen Boden. Noch immer etwas benommen stützte sie sich auf ihre Handflächen und stand auf. Sie musste sich am Tisch festhalten der neben ihr stand, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Ihre Augen sahen sich suchen in dem Raum um. Doch alles was sie fand war ein altes Bett, ein Tisch und die Felsige Mauer um sie herum. Es gab kein Fenster und keine Tür.

Wie bin ich den in diesen Schlamassel geraten? Irgendwie muss ich hier doch raus kommen. Ich habs! Kagome dachte sich das sie vielleicht mit ihren Kräften, die sie ja als Miko besaß hier heraus kommen könnte.

Sie suchte sich also eine beliebige Stelle in dem Raum und stellte sich vor einen Teil der Wand. Sie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und streckte dabei ihre Hände der Wand entgegen aus. Die Handflächen waren dem Boden zu gewandt. Noch mehr konzentrierte sie sich, sie hob ihre Hand und drehte dabei ihre Handflächen um. Die Wand vor ihr öffnete sich. Als Kagome das rattern wahrnahm öffnete sie ihre Augen und Freude quoll aus ihnen. Sie hatte nie gedacht das sie solche Kräfte hatte. Zu ihrer Überraschung musste sie aber leider Feststellen, dass sich die Wand öffnete nicht ihr verdienst war. Eine alte Frau, die alte Frau die ihnen damals das Heilmittel für Sango gegeben hatte stand vor ihr.

„Bist du endlich aufgewacht?"

„Sie? Wieso haben sie mich hierher gebracht? Wo bin ich hier?" Fragen über Fragen bohrten sich in Kagomes Kopf.

„Meine Kleine. Du bist hier in meinem Keller. Er ist durch einen Zauber geschützt so das niemand außer mir ihn finden kann. Ich habe dir etwas zu Essen mitgebracht. Du musst ja völlig verhungert sein." Entgegnete ihr die Alte Frau. Mit diesen Worten stellte sie ein reichlich mit Essen bedecktes Tablett auf den Tisch. Auf dem Teller lag genau das worauf Kagome gerade so einen Hunger hatte. Es war eines der Gerichte die nur ihre Mutter so Zubereiten konnte. Chili-Hähnchen Szechuan. Der Geruch des Hähnchens drang ihr in die Nase. Ja sie hatte Hunger, sogar großen aber sie durfte sich nicht hinreißen lassen. So gut es auch roch sie war eine Gefangene und vielleicht war das Gericht sogar vergiftet. Kagome schluckte einmal und wandte ihre Augen von dem leckeren Hähnchen ab.

„Was haben sie mit mir vor?"

„Genug der Fragen. Iss damit du wieder zu kräften kommst. Du wirst sie brauchen."

Die Wand öffnete sich ein weiteres mal und die Frau verschwand.

„Warten sie. Was... Was wird aus mir?" Kagome sah sich um und musste wohl oder übel feststellen das sie eingesperrt war. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Als ihr Blick so durch das Zimmer wanderte fiel er ungewollt auf das Essen. Sie konnte ihre Augen belügen aber nicht ihre Nase.

Es riecht genau so wie bei Mama. 

Kagome wusste das sie der alten Frau nicht trauen konnte, aber was nützte all dies wenn sie einen leeren Magen hatte? Ihre Unvernunft siegte und sie ass.

Mmmhh das schmeckt auch so wie Mama es immer macht. Lecker! 

Kagome brauchte nicht lange um das Hühnchen bis auf den letzten Krümel aufzuessen. Sie setzte sich auf das Bett.

„Waaaahhh! Ich bin so müde. Es schadet mir schon nicht wenn ich mich für ein paar Minuten aufs Ohr haue." Sie legte sich auf das Bett ihre Hände unter den Kopf als Kopfkissen Ersatz und zusammengerollt wie ein Embryo.

In dieser Nacht schlief Inuyasha ruhig und so tief wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sango und Miroku wollten dieses mal ohne Inuyasha losgehen um Kagome zu retten. Schließlich hatten sie es nur mit einer Hexe zu tun. Inuyasha würde sich nur zu unrecht aufregen und womöglich einfach so hineinplatzen.

„Sollten wir ihm nicht bescheid sagen?" fragte Sango.

„Nein, er kann ja sowieso nichts ausrichten. Außerdem ist diese Nacht seine Verwandlung und du weißt wie gereizt er am Tag davor immer ist."

„Du hast recht. Also, lass uns gehen Miroku."

Erst gegen Nachmittag wachte Inuyasha auf. Er fühlte sich noch etwas benommen, aber trotzdem Fit genug um Kagome zu retten. Er machte sich auf den Weg, wohlwissend das er wenn er bei der Hexe ankommen würde ein Mensch wäre, denn in dieser Nacht war Neumond.

„Ja, sie ist wahrlich die Wiedergeburt der Priesterin Kikyou. Ihre Kraft ist genau so rein und stark wie die ihre. Aber warte. Nein die Kraft ist nicht die gleiche, sie ist stark stärker als Kikyou es jemals war. Sie unterdrückt sie, ihre Kräfte." Die Hexe kniete sich neben die Schlafende Kagome auf den Boden.

„Nach dem Tod deiner Mutter hätte ich die Kräfte und somit die Aufgabe auf das Juwel aufzupassen haben sollen. Es ist alles deine Schuld. Du hättest niemals zur Welt kommen dürfen. Das war ein großer Fehler. Es war mir bestimmt Miko zu werden niemals dir, einem kleinen Kind." Sie strich über Kagomes Haare und wanderte mit ihren Händen zu ihrem Hals. Sie konnte ihre gestauchte Wut nicht länger zurück halten. Sie drückte zu. Obwohl Kagomes Körper schlief, bekam ihr Geist alles mit was um sie herum geschah. Eingesperrt in ihrem eigenen Körper.

Nein. Nicht. Kagomes Körper verlor an Farbe, sie wurde blass.

„Nein, nicht so. So einfach werde ich es dir nicht machen. Du sollst leiden, leiden so wie ich es tat bei deiner Geburt." Ihr Griff wurde lockerer und Kagome schien wieder Luft zu bekommen, doch die Striemen und Abdrücke ihrer Hände waren noch immer zu sehen.

„Ich will dich langsam sterben sehen. Außerdem nützt du mir Tod nichts mehr ich brauche dich lebend." Sie stand auf und faltete ihre Hände zum Gebet wobei sie ihre Zeigefinger zum Himmel zeigten. Sie schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte ihre gesamte Kraft. Ein leichter blauer Schimmer legte sich auf ihre Hände und sie fing an eine Bannspruch zu sprechen. Die Wörter wiederholten sich und schallten in dem fast Leeren Raum umher.

„Somniare largiri vita." (Träume schenken Leben)

Nun streckte sie ihre voll Energie gefüllten Hände aus so das sie genau über Kagome lagen. Auch Kagomes Körper wurde jetzt von diesen Licht umhüllt. Ihr so leblos scheinender Körper erhob sich und schwebte in der Luft.

„Somniare largiri vita."

"Was? In Ordnung. Scheinbar brauchst du noch eine Weile. Ich sehe, du bist noch nicht so weit."

Sie unterbrach ihr Mantra und Kagomes Körper senkte sich wieder. Dann drehte sich die Alte um und ging zu der Wand.

„Träum was süsses Kindchen!" Sie verließ den Raum mit einem lächeln.


	6. Süsse Träume

Wo bin ich? Das, ist ja mein Zimmer. 

„Kagome, liebes kommst du zum Frühstück!" Kagomes Mutter rief von der Küche aus hoch.

„Mama? Ja ich komme!" Sie zog sich schnell etwas an und begab sich in die Küche.

„Guten morgen liebes." Sprach ihr Mutter sie an.

„Morgen." Sie blickte auf und sah sich in der Runde um.

„Inuyasha? Was treibst du denn hier?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Tu doch nicht so, du dumme Pute. Ich hab doch gesagt das ich dich in drei Tagen holen werde."

Sie aßen alle miteinander. Nach dem Frühstück gingen Inuyasha und Kagome nach draußen. Der Wind war kühl und die Herbstblätter fielen von dem heiligen Baum, auf den kühlen Grund, vor dem Tempel. Kagome legte ihr Arme über kreuz auf ihre Schultern.

„Etwas kalt heute."

Inuyasha verstand die Andeutung und legte Kagome seinen Feuerfesten Umhang um die Schultern.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" wollte Inuyasha wissen.

Kagome wollte schon Antworten, aber irgendetwas stöhrte sie an dieser Situation. Inuyasha war lieb und zuvorkommend und eben das war es was sie stutzig werden ließ.

„Ist das ein Traum?"

„Was redest du denn wieder?"

„Ach nichts." Sie lächelte leicht.

„Kagome, ich..!"

Sie sah auf zu ihn

„Ja, Inuyasha?"

Ihre blicke trafen sich. Seine goldenen Augen drangen tief in die ihren hinein. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Verlass mich nicht, dann werde ich dir versprechen ein Mensch zu werden!"

Kagome war erstaunt. War Inuyasha wirklich in der Lage seine Dämonische Gestalt aufzugeben? War es denn das was sie wollte? Nein, das war es nicht. Sie liebte Inuyasha so wie er war. Ein halber Mensch und ein halber Dämon. Genau das liebte sie an Inyasha. Nichts mehr und auch nichts weniger. So wie er war. Er schloss seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete verschwand das goldene aus ihnen sie wurden braun. Ein tiefes kaltes braun. Inuyasha war ein Mensch. Am helligten Tag hatte er sich verwandelt.

Inuyasha wachte früh am morgen auf, er konnte nicht schlafen.

„Ich kann doch nicht tatenlos zusehen wie Kagome in Gefahr ist."

Er stand auf um etwas zu trinken. Er sah sein Spiegelbild im Wasser an und ließ die Zeit die er mit Kagome hatte noch einmal Review passieren.

„Nein ich kann nicht länger warten." Er wollte zu Miroke und Sango um sie zu fragen ob sie ihn begleiten würden doch zu seiner Überraschung waren beide nicht aufzufinden. Sie waren ohne ihn losgezogen.

„Diese dummköpfe meinen sie etwa das sie ohne mich stark genug wären?" Ohne zu zögern begab er sich auf die Reise.

Es war schon fast Mittag als Miroke und Sango die Höhle erreichten. Es war ein weiter weg bis hierhin gewesen. Aber sie hatten ihn auf sich genommen um ihre Freundin zu retten.

Vor der Höhle angekommen nickten sie sich einmal zu und schlichen sich dann hinein.

„Ihr kommt reichlich spät. Ich hab euch früher erwartet." Sie sah sich um.

„Wo habt ihr den euren Dämonischen Freund gelassen? Hat er am Ende doch noch kalte Füße bekommen?"

Sango wollte wissen woher die Alte wusste das sie kommen würden.

„Woher wusstest du.." doch die Frau unterbrach sie.

„...das ihr kommen würdet? Ich kenne eure Auren. Ihr könnt mich nicht mehr überraschen. Sie wandte sich nun ganz den beiden Kämpfern zu und diese erschraken kurz als sie in das Gesicht ihres Feindes Blickten. Falte so tief wie Schluchten prägten ihr Gesicht eine Haut so blass wie die eines Geistes.

„Ehhh! Dich würd ich nie die Mutter meiner Kinder sein lassen." Sprach Miroku.

„So jung und dann so unhöflich. Hat dir deine Mutter keine Manieren bei gebracht? Mönch." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem böswilligen Ausdruck.

„Ihr wollt eure Freundin, die Miko befreien, nicht wahr? Das halte ich für keine Gute Idee. Was haltet ihr stattdessen davon, wenn ihr beide der Miko Gesellschaft leisten würdet?"

„Inuyasha was soll denn das? Ich hab doch nie von dir verlangt ein Mensch zu werden. Ich mag dich doch so wie du bist." Alles war perfekt der Mann den sie liebte hielt sie gerade im Arm und hatte ihr eine Liebeserklärung gemacht. Mehr konnte sie sich nicht wünschen. Etwas später am Abend kam Kagome gerade aus dem Bad in ihr Zimmer, nur bekleidet mit einem Handtuch, als sie Inuyasha aus dem Fenster sehen sah. Er trug seine rote Hose, sein Oberkörper wirkte Muskulös und überaus Männlich und anziehend.

„Inuyasha was tust du hier?" überrascht ging sie einen weiteren Schritt auf ihn zu. Auch Inuyasha ging ihr entgegen und Umarmte sie.

„Was.. Nein lass mich los, Inuyasha ich muss mir weinigstens was anziehen."

„Kagome! Darf ich heute Nacht bei dir bleiben?"

Überrascht sah Sie ihn an und nickte leicht mit ihrem Kopf. Inuyasha kam ihr näher und küsste Kagome. Seine Zunge streichelte die ihre und das Gefühl der Scham die sie noch zu Anfang gespührt hatte verflog wie ein Blatt im Wind. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und berührte sie tief in ihrem Herzen. Inuyashas Hand streichelte ihre Schulter entlang und strich ihr dabei das Handtuch vom Körper. Er nahm etwas abstand von ihr und betrachtete sie.

„Inuyasha ich glaub nicht das es soviel schönes zu sehen gibt." Errötete Kagome.

„Du hast den schönsten Körper den eine Frau nur haben kann. Ich liebe dich."

Kagome stockte das Blut in den Adern. Der Halbdämon reichte ihr seine rechte Hand und Kagome gab ihm etwas zögernd ihre. Ein Gefühl der zusammengehörigkeit machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Es war so schön das sie es am liebsten nie wieder losgeworden wäre. Inuyasha zog sie mit einem Ruck zu sich heran. Es war kein grober Ruck er war sanft und vielversprechend. Er sah ihr tief in ihre braunen Augen und nahm sie dann auf seinen Arm. Er ging hinüber zu ihrem Bett und legte sie hinauf. Dann kam er ihr näher und küsste sie abermals. Kagome schlug ihre Arme um ihn und genoss die Leidenschaft die zwischen ihnen aufflackerte. Er ließ von ihrem Mund ab und wanderte etwas weiter hinunter. Seine Zunge spielte mit einer ihrer Brustwarzen während seine linke Hand die andere umschmeichelte. Kagome war wie in Extase.

Was tu ich denn hier? Bin ich wirklich bereit mit Inuyasha zu schlafen? Doch die Entscheidung viel ihr leicht als Inuyasha es wagte noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen er Liebkoste nun ihre Schamlippen.

Ja ich bin so weit. Ich bin es. Ihr Körper regte sich vor Lust. Doch das was jetzt geschah hatte sie nicht für Möglich gehalten. Während Inuyasha scheinbar in ihre Seele schauen konnte drang er in sie ein. Es schmerzte ein wenig aber der Schmerz verstummte da das Gefühl danach alles andere übertönte. Sie grub ihre Hände tief in seine Rücken und selbst Inuyasha musste dadurch sein Gesicht verziehen. Die Sonne ging unter und Inuyash verwandelte sich in einen Menschen. Kagome war dies nur Recht das sie leider Feststellen musste, dass seine Krallen ziehmlich unangenehm waren. Doch nun gefiel er ihr noch besser. Zumindest in der Zeit in der sie sich einander hingaben.

„Ah, ich sehe du hast begonnen zu Träumen. Das ist gut denn ich brauche deine Jugend." Die alte Miko stand vor Kagome und dem Bett als sie ihren zweiten versuch startete.

„Somniare largiri vita." sprach sie immer wieder.

Ihre Haare hoben sich der Decke entgegen. Und kleine blaue Lichter schwebten in dem Raum herum. Sie faltete ihre Hände zum Gebet wobei sie ihre Zeigefinger ausgestreckt zum Himmel hielt.

„Somniare largiri vita."

Der Zauber zeigte wirkung wärend die alte Frau wieder jung wurde verlor Kagomes Haut an Feuchtigkeit und wurde blass alt und runzlig. Falten legten sich auf ihren Körper und die Haut die so fein war wurde spröde. Ihre Haare verloren an Farbe und wurden weiß wie frisch gefallener Schnee.

„Es ist vollbracht. Jetzt kann ich von ganz von vorne Anfangen. Jetzt werde ich die Miko sein die über das Juwel wacht. Kikyou. Du hast nun deine Gerechte Strafe bekommen. Warum musstest du auch in dieser Welt geboren werden? Bestell deiner Mutter schöne Grüße von mir." Sie verließ den Raum mit Zufriedenheit und einem Gefühl der Selbstsicherheit.

Es war spät in der Nacht als Kagome aufwachte. Sie konnte nicht schlafen da ihr ein Gefühl des Unbehagen in den Magen stieg. Es war nicht die Tatsache das sie beide Arm in Arm nackt im Bett lagen und noch dazu sie in seinen, nein es war etwas anderes, sie konnte es nicht erklären. Sie wollte wieder versuchen zu schlafen als sie ein Licht bemerkte.

„Kagome. Ist es das was du willst? Willst du ihn wirklich so?"

Kagome schrak auf als sie Kikyou vor sich schweben sah. Doch wandte ihren Blick den noch immer schlafenden Inuyasha zu. Sie setzte sich auf und zog etwas an der Bettdecke um sich vor der Miko nicht ganz blosstellen zu müssen.

„Warum bist du hier Kikyou?" fragte Sie mit einer sanften Stimme.

„Antworte..."

„Natürlich will ich das und er auch sonst wären wir ja nicht hier zusammen."

„Ich liebe Inuyasha." Unterbrach sie die Miko.

„Ja ich liebe ihn von ganzen Herzen über 50 Jahre liebe ich ihn jetzt schon in der Hoffnung ihn irgendwann wieder in meinen Armen liegen zu sehen. Es bricht mir das Herz ihn hier zu sehen hier bei dir. Aber ich werde einsehen müssen, zumindest für eine Kurze Zeit das sein Herz für dich schlägt, aber ich rate dir diese Zeit zu genießen, denn in jedem anderen Leben gehört er mir.

„Warum bist du hier Kikyou? Willst du mit meine Stimmung verderben?"

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung deine Liebe zu ihm hat dich so blind gemacht das du die Realität nicht mehr siehst. Ich bin hier um dir und damit auch Inuyasha zu helfen. Kagome du musst dich wieder daran erinnnern. Erinner dich daran was du an Inuyasha so liebst. Ist es wirklich das was du möchtest? Nicht seine zärtliche Seite liebst du so."

„Was woher..?" unterbrach Kagome die Miko. Doch auch diese fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Woher ich das weiß? So schwer es mir fällt es zuzugeben aber du bist doch ich. Wir teilen uns immerhin eine Seele. Ich weiß wie du fühlst weil ich genau so fühle. Ich weiß auch das das was hier passiert nicht die wirklichkeit ist und du sollstest das auch wissen."

„Nicht real? Was redest du denn da? Ich meine, ich würde es doch merken wenn es nicht real wäre."

Ich träume doch nicht, oder? 

Die Unterhaltung der beiden Mikos wurde von einem Mürrischen knurren gestöhrt.

„Was ist denn los?"

Kagome sah noch immer total entgeistert Kikyou an, Inuyasha allerdings der keine Antwort bekam folgte Kagomes Blick.

„Kikyou? Du?" fragte er ungläubig.

Auch Kikyou bemerkte den Hanjo und sah ihn mit einem strengen Blick an der nichts gutes verhieß.

„Frag ihn Kagome. Dann wirst du es wissen. Frag ihn und du weißt warum."

Kagome sah Inuyasha an und auch er sah sie an.

Was soll denn das? Ich meine es wird schon nichts schlimmes passieren. Ich weiß sowieso schon was er antworten wird. Aber was solls Fragen schadet ja nicht. 

„Inuyasha, sie mich an." Er wandte seinen Blick wieder Kagome zu.

„Wenn du dich entscheiden müsstest wen von uns beiden würdest du wählen? Kikyou oder mich?"

Endlich erreichte auch Inuyasha die Höhle. Die Sonne würde frühestens in einer Stunde aufgehen, dann würde er wieder seine Dämonische Gestalt annehmen und seine Freunde retten können. Der Weg schien eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben. Die Zeit verging ihm viel zu langsam, dabei musse er sich beeilen denn, die Frau die er liebte und seine Freunde waren in dieser Höhle und niemand wusste wie es ihnen ging. Inuyasha zögerte nicht und machte sich auch nicht die Mühe sich versteckt zu halten. Er durchsuchte die einzelnen Räume und in einen von ihnen sah er Sango und Miroku liegen. Er rannte zu ihnen. Den beiden ging es gut allerdings schliefen sie tief und fest.

„Freunde geht es euch gut? Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie hören mich gar nicht." Inuyasha sah sich um und musste feststellen das Kagome nicht zusammen mit den anderen war er beschloss sich auf die Suche nach ihr zu machen. Schließlich konnte er für Miroku und Sango nichts tun. Er kam an einen Gang der eine Abzweigung nach rechts und links hatte. Er ging bis zum Ende und sah sich um. Sesin Blick wandte sich nach links. Er sah wie sich die Wand nach oben schob und eine Junge Frau herraus kam. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und ihre Haut war so weich und rein wie die eines Säuglings. Ihre Blauen Augen stachen hervor und verdeutlichten die kälte die von ihr ausging. Sie kam direkt auf Inuyasha zu, dieser drückte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Wand und hoffte das die Frau ihn nicht berken würde. Inuyasha hatte Glück denn die Frau war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre neu gewonnene Jugend zu feiern. Er ging in die Richtung aus der die Frau kam und tastete die Wand nach einem Knopf oder Schalter ab, aber der Auslöser blieb unentdeckt. Vor Wut schlug er die Faust gegen die Wand.

„Kagome, wie soll ich dich nur Retten?" Da kam ihm die Idee, wenn er die Hexe bezwingen könnte dann würde er auch Kagome befreien. Also folgte er ihr auf Schritt und Tritt.


	7. Ein schwerer Verlust

Ohne zu zögern antwortete Inuyasha auf ihr Frage.

„Als wenn du die Antwort nicht schon wüsstest. Kikyou ist tot und somit habe ich keinen Grund an ihr festzuhalten. Ich liebe dich und nur dich."

Nachdem seine Worte in ihren Ohren klungen begriff sie was Kikyou gemeint hatte.

„Inuyasha. Ich liebe dich auch."

Kikyou konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte. Hatte sie doch gerade versucht Kagome von diesem Fehler abzubringen.

Kagome beugte sich vor um Inuyasha einen innigen Kuss zu geben.

„Danke. Die Zeit mit dir war schön, auch wenn du nur ein Trugbild bist." Sie sah Kikyou an und diese nickte ihr verständlich zu. Der Geist der Miko löste sich auf und ging in Kagomes Körper über.

Kagomes Körper regenerierte sich durch die Energie die sie von Kikyou bekommen hatte und sie wurde stärker als sie es jemals war. Ihre Haare wurden bis auf eine Stelle über der Linken Stirn alle wieder schwarz. Diese eine Strähne sollte sie daran erinnern wie sehr sie Kikyou zu danken hatte. Ihre Haut war wieder so glatt und zart wie zuvor und auch ihr Körper war wieder jung und lebendig.

Langsam spührte sie wie sie die Oberhand über ihren Körper wieder zurück gewann. Kagome spührte, das sie noch immer auf dem Bett lag, noch immer in diesem kalten steinigen Zimmer. Es viel ihr schwer ihre Augenlieder zu heben aber durch etwas Übung gelang es ihr. Es brauchte etwas Zeit bis sich ihre Augen wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, zu Anfangs sah sie alles nur verschwommen aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie alles wieder so klar wie vorher war. Sie stand auf und ging mit langsamen unsicheren Schritten zur versteckten Tür in der Wand.

„Inuyasha." Sprach sie langsam mit sichtlicher Kraftanstrengung.

Sie spührte das er vor kurzen hier gewesen war. Sie legte ihre linke auf die Stelle an der sich die Wand öffnen sollte, ihr rechte Hand legte sie auf ihre linke Brustseite. Sie fühlte noch immer die Leidenschaft die in ihrem Herzen glühte. Kagome atmete Tief aus und im gleichen Augenblick durchdrang das ganze Zimmer ein kalter Luftzug, der das Tablett von seinem Tisch fegte und die Matte auf der sie schlief an die Wand drängte. Doch dies alles erfüllte seinen Zweck, die Tür öffnete sich und Kagome konnte aus ihrem steinernen Gefängnis entkommen.

„Endlich, diese Kraft ist überwältigend. Ich hätte nie gedacht das die Wiedergeburt von Kikyou so viel Energie besitzen würde. Es war so einfach. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr das ich ihre Tante bin."

Inuyasha konnte es nicht glauben diese Frau war die Schwester von Kikyous Mutter. Wie konnte sie dann nur so etwas schlimmes tun? Er wusste das er etwas tun musste sonst würde er Kagome verlieren doch er wusste auch das er in seiner Menschlichen Gestalt nichts ausrichrichten konnte. Er war zu schwach. Aber er konnte doch nicht einfach nur zusehen.

„Zufälliger Weise kannte ich Keiko und ihr stand das Amt der Miko besser als dir Kaiju."

Kaiju drehte sich nicht um, sie wandte nur ihre Augen in die Richtung aus der die Stimme kam.

„Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?"

„Jetzt stell ich die Fragen. Wo ist Kagome und wie kann ich dich vernichten?" fragte er lässig in der Hoffnung vielleicht doch eine Antwort zu bekommen.

„Dafür das du ein Mensch bist bist du ganz schön vorlaut. Hat dir deine Mutter nicht beigebracht wie man mit Fremden redet?"

Inuyasha konnte sich ein Knurren nicht verkneifen.

„Vielleicht bist du am Ende gar kein Mensch. Kann es sein das du Inuyasha bist? Der Halbdämon der sich in einen Menschen verliebt hat? Das ist ja zu süss. Du musst ziemlich viel vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten legen. Es ist nicht klug in der Höhle des Löwen aufzutauchen ohne gut genug gewappnet zu sein."

„Pöh, für dich muss ich mich nicht zurück Verwandeln dich besieg ich auch noch in meiner Menschlichen Gestalt." Entgegnete er und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Er war hier ich weiß es. Wo ist er nur hin? Ist er extra gekommen um mich zu befreien? In seiner Menschlichen Gestalt? 

„Inuyasha du Idiot." Sie folgte dem Gang in der Hoffnung Inuyasha zu finden. Sie lief den Gang entlang als sie plötzlich ein lautes aufstöhnen wahrnahm. Der Ort aus dem das Geräusch kam , war ganz in der Nähe. Sie folgte ihm. Das Stöhnen führte sie geradewegs zu einer Tür. Kagome war sich nicht sicher ob sie die Tür öffnen sollte aber ein Gefühl in ihr drin Versicherte ihr das es keinen Grund zum Zweifel gab. Sie legte ihre Hand auf die Tür und schob sie auf. Ihr wurde ganz Flau im Magen als sie Sango und Miroku dort liegen sah. Sie lagen beide auf zwei von einander entfernten Liegen. Sie sahen friedlich aus fast zu friedlich. Kagome rannte als aller erstes zu Sango.

„Sango kannst du mich hören? Antworte doch!"

Doch von Sango kam kein einziger Ton. Kaiju hatte sie mit einem Zauber belegt der auch sie Träumen ließ. Nur anders als Kagome Träumten ihre Freunde von Dingen die ihnen garnicht behagten.

Sango schien sich in einem unendlichen Raum zu befinden und überall wo sie hinsah sah sie Miroku. Was eigentlich nicht schlimm war. Sie lief auf einem von den Mirokus zu und wollte ihn vor Erleichterung das sie nicht alleine war in den Arm nehmen. Doch je näher sie ihm kam desto mehr entfernte er sich von ihr. Sie konnte so schnell Rennen wie sie wollte, aber es half nichts. Sango blieb stehen und auch das Abbilds ihres Liebsten stand still.

„Miroku, was ist? Wieso läufst du von mit davon?" Sie konnte sich nicht erklären was sie falsch gemacht hatte.

„Also hast du mich wiedereinmal angelogen. Ich hatte gedacht das ich dir vertrauen konnte. Aber scheinbar hab ich mich in dir gründlich getäuscht. Sag mir nur eins. Warum?" fragte die Dämonenjägerin enttäuscht und sichtlich verletzt. Sie wandte ihm ihren Blick zu und Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Doch Miroku gab ihr keine Antwort. Denn das nächste was Sango sehen sollte, sollte ihr alle Antworten auf ihre Fragen geben. Sie sah einen Schatten der sich Miroku schnell näherte, es war eine junge schöne Frau, dessen Gesicht im Verborgenen lag, sie schlang ihre Arme um Miroku und Küsste ihn Leidenschaftlich auf den Mund der eigendlich Sango gehörte. Doch als ob ihr Herz nicht schon genug durchbohrt wäre setzt der Zauber noch einen drauf. Weitere gestalten erschienen, nur waren diese bedeutend kleiner. Miroku und diese Frau schienen Kinder zu haben. Die Frau war schwanger und hielt einen Säugling auf dem Arm wärend um Miroku zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen spielten.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein. Das, das darfst du mir nicht antun. Nicht du!"

Sango brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Sie wollte nicht mehr stark sein. Sie wollte in den Arm genommen werden. Sie wollte getröstet werden. In den Arm genommen werden von dem Mann der sie liebte und den sie liebte.

„Sango hörst du mich?" erklang eine Stimme in ihren Ohren.

„Sango kannst du mich hören?"

„Kagome? Weinend schluchzte sie ihren Namen.

Kagome hatte es geschafft eine Verbindung zwischen ihrem und Sango Unterbewusstsein herzustellen.

Sango blickte auf und sah Kagome vor sich Knien.

„Sango, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin hier."

„Kagome, ... Kagome!" Sango schmiss sich in die Arme der Miko.

„Sango es gibt keinen Grund zu weinen. Das ist nur ein Trugbild, dieser Traum lässt deinen größten Ängste zum Vorschein kommen. Wäre dich Kämpfe dagegen an." Doch Sango konnte nicht mehr, zu viel Kraft hatte sie das alles gekostet. Sie war zu schwach um sich dagegen zu stellen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch du musst. Es ist der einzige Weg wie du hier raus kommst. Erinnere dich daran was Miroku dir alles gesagt hatte als du im Wachschlaf lagst. Das war alles Ernst gemeint. Erinnere dich an die Nacht die ihr danach verbracht habt. Du weißt das all diese Erinnerungen war sind."

Sango hatte aufgehört zu schluchzen und stellte sich mit Kagomes Hilfe auf. Ihre Augen waren auf die Frau ohne Gesicht gelenkt. Mit langsamen und unsicheren Schritten ging Sango auf sie zu.

Kagome hat recht ich muss mich meinen Ängsten stellen. 

Ein aller letzter Schritt enthüllte Sango die wahre Gestalt der Frau. Es war sie selbst. Sie selbst war die Frau die neben Miroku stand. Sie hatte Kinder mit ihm. Sie sah so Glücklich und Zufrieden aus und auch Miroku war das Glück förmlich auf sein Gesicht geschrieben. Die Frau mit dem Baby ging auf Sango zu und übergab ihr das Kind. Danach verschwand sie mit einem lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Kagome hatte sich von Sango abgekoppelt und half ihr sich auf der liege aufzurichten. Sango sah in die Augen ihre Freundin und Umarmte sie voll Freunde. Als ihr Kopf auf der Schulter von Kagome lag konnte sie Miroku auf dem Boden neben ihr liegen sehen. Er sah friedlich und doch angespannt aus. Die beiden Freundinnen sahen sich an und begaben sich dann zu Miroku. Sango kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und strich ihm eine seiner Strähnen aus den Gesicht.

„Kagome, kannst du mich mit ihm Verbinden so wie du es mit mir gemacht hattest?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir können es versuchen." Kagome nahm Sangos Hand und legte beide auf Mirokus Brust. Ein gleißendes Licht erschien um ihre Hände und Sangos Körper viel sacht zu Boden.

„Miroku? Bist du hier irgendwo?" Sango lief in der Dunkelheit herum bis sie ein Licht wahrnahm. Sie rannte ihm entgegen.

„Miroku!" rief sie ihn freudig entgegen, doch er selbst sah nicht so entspannt aus. Er setzte sein schwarzes Loch ein um irgendetwas einzusaugen. Sango rannte zu ihm und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Miroku, was ist? Wer ist da?"

„Ich kann nicht, Sango lauf. Das Loch ist aufgerissen."

Einen Augeblick lang erschrak sie denn Sango wusste was das bedeutete. Miroku würde eingesaugt werden.

„Ich bleibe bei dir."

Miroku schien starke schmerzen zu haben. Sango entschloss sich ihm zu zeigen das sie ihm helfen wollte und legte ihre Hände auf seine.

„Es ist alles gut. Ich werde dich beschützen."

„Sango."

Doch Miroku sah sie nicht an es schien fast als wenn er demjenigen den er einsaugen wollte zurufen würde. Dann erst sah Sango, wen er im Begriff war in das Loch zu Saugen. Es war Sango.

Ist das seine größte Angst? Mich zu verlieren? 

„Miroku hör mir zu. Ich bin hier. Mir passiert nichts." Doch er hörte sie nicht. Sie wusste nicht was sie noch tun konnte. Wie sollte sie ihn stoppen. Sie war verzweifelt und ganz ohne nachzudenken gab sie Miroku einen Kuss. Erst wurde er nicht erwidert, aber nachdem er begriff erwiederte er ihren Kuss. Das schwarze Loch verlor an Kraft und Miroku konnte es wieder verschließen.

„Sango alles in Ordnung?" Kagome bekam keine Antwort weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war Miroku zu umarmen. Auch Miroku kam wieder zu Bewusstsein und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Sango war froh das es ihm gut ging und auch das er sich scheinbar so viele Sorgen um sie zu machen schien. Doch alles ließ sie ihm nicht durchgehen. Denn Miroku betatschte sie wiedereinmal. Es war zwar als liebe Geste gemeint aber sichtlich zu einem Unpassenden Zeitpunkt. Sango wollte ihm eine scheuerte doch Miroku hielt ihre Hand noch in der Luft auf. Er sah ihr in die Augen und küsste sie. Kagome wurde es ein wenig zu viel rumgeschmuse und ging aus dem Raum. Sie schnaufte einmal ein und aus als sie einen Schrei hörte.

Sie konnte den Schrei ohne zu Überlegen zuordnen. Er gehörte Inuyasha. So schnell wie sie ihre Beine tragen konnten lief sie in die Richtung aus der sie den Schrei vernommen hatte. Der Gang schien endlos lang zu sein, überall gab es Türen, aber es schien aus keiner zu kommen die Schrei schienen wie weg zu sein. Zu weit. Sango und Miroku die ihren Turteleien inne boten folgten ihr in der Hoffnung nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Inuyasha wo bist du? 

Sie lief den Gang immer weiter bis sie schließlich auf eine offenstehende Tür stieß. Sie blieb vor Schreck im Türrahmen stehen als sie Inuyasha in den Fängen der Frau sah. Sie hielt ihn am Kragen fest. Das wäre ja nicht das schlimmste gewesen, denn wenn Inuyasha ein Hanjo gewesen wäre, hätte er keine Probleme damit gehabt sie zu vernichten. Aber er musste sich ja gerade in seiner Verwundbarsten Zeit zeigen, und versuchen sie zu retten.

„Inuyasha!" schrie Kagome auf.

Dieser sah auf und sah Kagome. Erleichterung stieg in ihm hoch. Sie war in Sicherheit. Das war alles was er je wollte. Er riss sich von Kaiju los und rannte zu Kagome. Er hatte den Weg näher eingeschätzt als er tatsächlich war und so kamen ihn diese Sekunden wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

„Nein, was tust du hier du dürftest gar nicht mehr leben."

(Zeitlupe)

Mit diesen Worten stieß sie grelle Blitze aus ihren Fingern. Inuyasha hörte was sie sagte und drehte sich noch im Sturz, auf Kagome um, um sie zu schützen. Kagome verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schloss ihre Augen um sich selbst zu schützen. Ein reiner Reflex. Ein dumpfer Knall war zu hören und Kagome riss ihre Augen auf. Sie sah Inuyasha der, von der getroffenen Wucht der Blitze, auf sie zu fiel. Die Wucht riss auch sie auf den Boden und Kagome erlitt einen eher unschönen Sturz. Während Inuyasha weich auf Kagome fiel. Ihre Schmerzen waren nichts im Vergleich zu der Angst die sie um Inuyasha hatte. Mit Hilfe von Miroku saß sie sich auf und legte Inuyasha auf ihren Beinen.

„Inuyasha ist alles in Ordnung?" Nicht lange nach ihrer Frage wurde ihr klar dass sie ziemlich dumm war, denn jeder konnte das Blut, das unwiderruflich zu Inuyasha gehörte, sehen.

„Kagome bist du Verletzt? Du blutest ja." Entgegnete Sango, doch Kagome konnte nicht antworten. Sie sah das Blut und einen Regungslosen Inuyasha auf ihren Beinen liegen.

„Kagome!" rief Sango.


	8. Liebe auf Ewig

So das hier ist mein Original Ende aber da ich weiß, das viele von euch eher auf ein Happy End stehen hab ich das natürlich auch geschrieben.

Doch auch dieses mal antwortete sie nicht. Denn sie wusste das es nicht ihr Blut war. Sie trug sein Blut, Inuyashas Blut an ihren Händen und an ihrer Kleidung. Wiedereinmal wurde er verletzt um ihr zu Helfen. Doch dieses mal gab es für ihn keine Hilfe mehr. Er war nun ein Mensch und jegliche Hilfe würde bei einer solch schweren Wunde zu spät kommen. Sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Inuyasha weilte nicht länger unter seinen Freunden.

„Wenn du in deinen schönen Träumen geblieben wärst, dann wäre dir die Trauer und Schmach die du nun empfindest erspart geblieben. Kikyou."

Kagome reagierte sofort auf die Worte die aus Kaiju's Mund kamen. Mit einem etwas geneigten Kopf sah sie Kaiju so böse an wie sie konnte. Es machte ihr auch keine große Mühe so zu schauen, schließlich war das was sie gerade empfand keine Trauer oder Schmach, nein es war purer Hass. So sehr gehasst hatte sie noch nie und sie wollte es auch nie, aber was zu viel war, war zu viel sie hatte den Mann umgebracht den sie schon seit vielen Monaten mehr als ihr eigenes Leben liebte. Außerdem war sie nicht Kikyou.

Noch immer war ihr Blick auf Kaiju gerichtet. Mit einer so tiefen Verachtung, so tief wie das dunkle Meer.

„Ich bin nicht Kikyou, ich heiße Kagome und ich würde dir raten diese Namen niemals zu vergessen, denn ich werde das letzte sein das du in deinem jetzigen Leben noch sehen wirst." Tränen strömten ihr aus ihren Augen und auch Sango lag längst in Mirokus Armen und trauerte um den leblosen Körper.

Sie beugte sich zu Inuyashas kaltem Gesicht hinunter.

„Warte, ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie nahm seinen Kopf und legte ihn sacht auf den Boden. Kagome stand auf und sah direkt in Kaijus Augen.

„Das werde ich dir niemals verzeihen. Hörst du? NIEMALS!" schrie Kagome ihr entgegen. Sie ballte ihre Zitternden Hände zu Fäusten zusammen und ging auf Kaiju zu.

„Was willst du? Mich vernichten? Denk dran du bist auch nichts weiter als ein Mensch du hast keinerlei Macht mehr, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe wie dir jemand helfen konnte aus meinem Zauber zu entkommen, so bin ich mir doch bewusst, das deine Kraft nicht reichen wird um mich zu besiegen. Dazu bist du zu schwach." Wieder streckte die Hexe ihre Hand aus und schoss mit Blitzten auf Kagome, doch auch diesmal trafen sie nicht Kagome denn sie sprang zur Seite und brachte sich so in Sicherheit. Leider trafen auch diese Blitze wieder Inuyasha. Kagome musste Mitansehen wie der Leblose Körper durch die Entstandene Elektrizität Windete und auf und ab zuckte. Das war genug.

„Jetzt reicht es dir nicht mal mehr ihn umgebracht zu haben, nein du musst auch noch seinen toten Körpern schänden." Wieder rappelte sich Kagome auf, doch dieses mal rannte sie auf Kaiju zu und rammte sie, sodass auch sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden stürzte. Kagome nutzte den Augenblick und warf sich auf sie. Beide lieferten sich einen Kampf wie ihn nur Furien kannten. Doch dauerte er nicht lange an den Kagome wurde von Kaiju in die Luft geschleudert. Sie kam hart auf dem Boden an doch das kümmerte sie nicht, denn ihre Aufgabe war noch nicht erfüllt.

„Kagome hier." Sango warf ihr Pfeil und Bogen zu, und auch gleich spannte Kagome diesen. Sie schoss, doch der Pfeil prallte an ihrem Bannkreis ab und blieb mit der Spitze in einem Spalt, in der Wand stecken. Nocheinmal spannte sie ihn doch bevor sie schoss sah sie nocheinmal zu Inuyasha.

„Stirb und komm nie wieder." Der Pfeil bekam eine solche Wucht das er noch einen Augenblick in der Luft hing und gegen den Bannkreis kämpfte, bis er ihn durchbrach und Kaiju in ihr eigenes Grab beförderte. Die Energie die durch den Pfeil und dem Bannkreis freigelassen wurde, hatte eine solche Kraft das es Kagome durch den halben Raum fliegen ließ. Sango stürzte sich auf Inuyasha um ihn zu schützen, während Miroku das gleiche für Sango machte.

Schreie erklangen im Raum, doch einer übertönte die Unruhe ganz besonders. Es war Kagome, durch die unvorhersehende Wucht konnte sie nicht kontrollieren wohin sie flog. Das Schicksal hatte sich die gleiche Richtung wie der Pfeil ausgesucht.

„Ahhh, was ist passiert?" erklang eine dunkle Stimme aus der verwüstenden Ruhe.

Sango hob ihren Oberkörper und sah Inuyasha an. Die Sonne war aufgegangen und Inuyasha hatte wieder seine Dämonische Gestalt angenommen.

Hat er gerade etwas gesagt? Nein er ist doch... Doch sie irrte sich, Inuyasha öffnete seine Augen und regte sich unter den beschützenen Körpern. Der Schock der von dem Blitz ausgelöst wurde ließ sein Herz, wenn auch leise und langsam, wieder schlagen.

„Inuyasha?" Miroku sah verwundert auf und half Sango und Inuyasha beim aufstehen.

„Wo ist Kagome?" wollte er wissen, doch er hätte sich gewünscht dies niemals gefragt zu haben. Er sah sich im Raum um und sah die Überreste der alten Frau, er sah weiter und entdeckte Kagome mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Ohne zu zögern rannt er zu ihr. Doch je näher er ihr kam sah er was er, nie für Möglich gehalten hatte. Kagome hatte ihren Eigenen Pfeil im Rücken.

„Kagome, Kagome, kannst du mich hören?" Langsam uns schmerzerfüllt öffnete sie ihre Augen.

„Inu-yasha?" Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie seine Stimme nur in ihren Gedanken gehört hatte, doch als sie ihn sah, erst seine rote Robe, dann seine langen weißen Haare, wurde ihr klar das er es wirklich war.

„Inuyasha, du lebst ja." Sie kniff ihre Augen vor schmerz zusammen.

„Kagome, warte ich helfe dir." Er neigte sie etwas vor und konnte so den Pfeil in der Mitte zerbrechen um Kagome auf die Seite auf den Boden zu legen.

„Kagome." Sango ging einen Schritt auf ihre Freundin zu. Doch Miroku hielt sie zurück einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Sie sah ihn an und alles was sie als Antwort bekam war ein leichtes Kopfschütteln.

„Das wird jetzt etwas weh tun." Inuyasha nahm den Pfeil und zog kräftig an ihm. Der Vorgang dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden doch kam er für alle Anwesenden so lange vor. Dann legte er ihren Körper auf den Rücken und sah sie mit trauernden Augen an.

„Geht es dir gut Inuyasha?"

Kagome bekam eine nickende Antwort. Sie lächelte.

„Das ist gut. Danke Inuyasha." Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest an sich und auch sie erwiederte seinen Griff.

„Wofür?"

„Dafür das du mich retten wolltest."

„Du Dummkopf du hast wieder mal mich gerettet." Entgegnete er etwas sauer.

„Schon, dumm was man so alles tut wenn man verliebt ist."

Inuyasha sah erschrocken auf. Sie hatte ihm gerade ihre Liebe gestanden.

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Wieder ein lächeln auf ihren Lippen und ihr Griff wurde schwächer. Ihre Augenlieder schlossen sich und ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen. Ihre Lippen verloren an Farbe und ihr Körper wurde kalt.

**Ein Körper, zwei Seelen,**

**vereint für alle Zeit. **

**Gedanken die mich Quälen, **

**die erste war dem Tode geweiht. **

**Einen gemeinsamen Feind,**

**bekämpfen wir zu zweit.**

**Doch nichts ist so wie's scheint,**

**mein Engel aus der anderen Zeit.**

**Alleine waren wir nicht lang,**

**Es kamen andere und uns war nicht mehr bang.**

**Du sagtest mir wie du fühlst,**

**dein Körper wurde kalt, **

**ich sagte dir was in mir schmilzt,**

**doch deine Hände fanden keinen Halt.**

**Vorbei war die Zeit der Liebe,**

**denn du gabst mir die Kraft. **

**Jetzt sitz ich hier und weine,**

**in mich still hinein, was mich gänzlich schafft.**

**Seit Jahren warte ich und warte, **

**vor dem Brunnen aus dem du kamst. **

**In der Hoffnung dich wiederzusehen.**

**Dich, meine Liebe aus der anderen Zeit.**


	9. Glücklicher Zustand

So hier ist das Happy End. Ich hoffe meine tory hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja dann schreibt mir fleißig Rewievs.

Kagome sah ihre schreiende Freundin an.

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Aber Inuyasha?"

Er regte sich in ihren Armen. Vor Schmerz kniff er die Augen zusammen. Er wollte aufstehen, denn er konnte nicht einfach da liegen uns sich beschützen lassen. Das war nicht seine Art. Er musste etwas tun, also entschloss er, nocheinmal gegen Kaiju zu kämpfen.

„Inuyasha? Was tust du? Du bist verletzt du solltest dich besser ausruhen." Dieser war ganz und gar nicht Kagomes Meinung.

„Blödsinn, die paar Kratzer halten mich doch nicht auf."

Kagome konnte er nichts vormachen, sie sah seine Schmerzen und seine Qualen. Sie wusste, dass er seinen Stolz hatte, doch was zu viel war, war zu viel.

„Inuyasha. Mach Platz!" und sofort befand sich Inuyasha wieder auf dem Boden. Vor Schmerz schrie er auf. Kagome plagten Schuldgefühle und sie nahm ihn wieder in ihre Schützende Arme.

„Du bleibst hier, hier bei mir, hörst du. Ich will dich nicht verlieren Inuyasha."

„Keine Sorge Kagome wir erledigen diese Hexe, die kommt uns nicht so leicht davon. Kommst du Sango?" Sie nickte ihm zustimmend zu uns folgte Miroku.

„Du kommst uns nicht ungeschoren davon. Knochenbummerrang." Sie schleuderte ihn auf die Hexe zu, doch ihr Bummerrang prallte an ihrem Kraftfeld ab. Sango fing ihn in der Luft auf, doch der Knochenbummerrang hatte soviel Kraft das er sie davon schleuderte. Als nächstes versuchte Miroku sein Glück. Er nahm einen seiner Bannzettel heraus, sprach ein Mantra und wollte es an den Bannkreis heften, doch auch seine Waffe erwies sich als unwirksam. Ein heftiger Blitzschlag traf ihn und riss ihm seinen Stab aus der Hand. Sango rannte sofort zu ihm. Gemeinsam halfen sie sich aufzustehen. Sango wollte zu einer weiteren Waffe, ihr Schwert greifen, als Inuyasha sie zurückhielt.

„Danke meine Freunde, aber jetzt bin ich wieder dran." Er schob den Mönch und die Dämonenjägerin in den Hintergrund. Sango sah Kagome beunruhigt an.

„Aber so kannst du unmöglich Kämpfen." Sprach Sango.

„Hey, du, wage es nie wieder meinen Freunden ein Haar zu krümmen. Sonst wirst du es bereuen." Erklährte Inuyasha ihr.

„Was willst du denn ausrichten? Du bist nur ein normaler Sterblicher."

„Da irrst du dich aber ganz gewaltig." Antwortete er ihr.

Inuyasha war sich seiner Sache sehr sicher und auch Kagome sah ihn zuversichtlich an.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen drangen durch die Ritzen des Hauses hindurch und erfüllten den Raum mit wärme und Geborgenheit. Die Strahlen ließen Inuyasha wie den Typischen Helden aussehen, umgeben von den Sonnenstrahlen hätte nur noch sein weißes Ross gefehlt, dann wäre er perfekt gewesen. Durch seine pechschwarzen Haare schimmerten einzelne weiße Strähnen, es wurden immer mehr, bis sich schließlich seine ganze Mähne in ein Meer aus Schnee verwandelt hatte. Auch seine Finger formten sich um, denn aus den kurzen Fingernägeln wurden scharfe krallen, denen man lieber nicht zu nahe gekommen wäre. Als letztes bildeten sich seine Schneidezähne und ließen ihn noch gefährlicher aussehen.

„Was? Nein, du bist wieder ein Hanyo." Die Alte erschrak, denn sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das es so schnell morgen werden würde.

„Dennoch, meinen Bannkreis kannst du nicht durchbrechen." Sprach sie Inuyasha mit einem Gehässigen lächeln entgegen, leider wusste sie nicht, dass Tessaiga die Kraft besaß Barrieren zu durchbrechen.

Inuyasha zog sein Schwert und ließ es in seiner ganzen Pracht erscheinen. Das Schwert auf die Frau gerichtet, versuchte Inuyasha sich zu konzentrieren. Tessaiga fing an sich von seinem ursprünglichen weiß, in ein dunkelrot zu färben.

„Ha. Ein rotes Schwert, was willst du damit ausrichten? Kleine Zaubertricks helfen dir jetzt auch nicht weiter, ihr seit verloren."

„Warts ab." Inuyasha hob sein Schwert, als wenn es das leichteste auf der Welt wäre, mit einer solch schweren Verletzung das Böse zu schlagen. Ohne Mühe setzt er Tessaigas Kraft frei und ließ so Kaiju's Kraftfeld verschwinden. Er stütze Tessaiga auf seine Schulter und drehte sich zu Kagome um.

„Möchtest du den Rest erledigen?"

Kaiju konnte nicht fassen was eben passiert war. Dieser mickrige Halbdämon hatte tatsächlich die Kraft aufgebracht ihre Barriere zu durchbrechen.

„Gerne." Antwortete Kagome. Sie wandte sich Sango zu. Diese warf ihr ihren Pfeil und Bogen entgegen. Kagome spannte ihn, bis sie den Zug nicht mehr aushalten konnte. Der Pfeil wurde von einem lila Schein umgeben.

„Dies ist für meine Freunde. Du Scheusal." Sie ließ den Pfeil los und dieser Glitt ohne große Mühe durch Kaiju hindurch. Sie zerfiel langsam zu staub und der Haufen der sich unter ihr gebildet hatte wurde immer größer. Doch sie besaß noch genug Kraft um ihre letzten Worte zu sprechen.

„Warte nur Kikyou ich werde mich rächen und wenn ich dafür aus dem Reich der toten zurückkehren muss, dann werde ich es tun."

Kagome stand noch immer in ihrer Ausgangsposition da, als Inuyasha auf sie zu kam. Er legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter und sprach ein paar lobende Worte.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht."

Kagome neigte ihren Kopf etwas und schenkte ihm ein lächeln, bevor sie vor Erschöpfung zu Boden sank.

Einige Zeit später kam Kagome zu sich, als sie ihre Augen öffnete, sah sie ihre Freunde vor sich stehen. Sie hatte besorgte Gesichter. Doch Kagome konnte nicht verstehen warum, denn schließlich war Inuyasha derjenige der Schwerverletzt gekämpft hatte. Da kam ihr auch schon der Gedanke. Inuyasha, er war der einzige den sie nicht sehen konnte.

„Inuyasha? Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut?" Kagome setzte ihren Oberkörper auf und dabei fiel ihr das Tuch das auf ihrer Stirn lag, runter in den Schoß.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab doch gesagt das es nur ein paar Kratzer sind. Nichts weiter."

„Inu-asha."

„Mir fällt grad ein das ich da noch etwas machen wollte." Platzte Sango in den etwas unromantischen Augenblick hinein.

„Oh ja, stimmt, da war doch was." Miroku stimmte Sango zu, als diese ihm etwas errötet zunickte.

„Was ist denn auf einmal los mit euch?" Shippou wusste nichts mit dem Merkwürdigen verhalten seiner Freunde anzufangen.

„Du hast auch etwas vor, weißt du noch Shippou?" Sangos Tonfall wollte dem kleinen Fuchsdämon gar nicht gefallen und so entschloss er sich das Spielchen mitzumachen und ging mit den anderen aus der Hütte.

Inuyasha ging zu Kagome und setzte sich neben sie auf die Decke. Er sah sie nicht an, denn dazu war er nicht in der Lage. In diesem Augenblick durchströhmten ihn Gefühle des Glücks. Er wusste das es für Kagome gefährlich werden würde, wenn sie weiterhin an seiner Seite bleibe. Darum sah er sie nicht an, denn wenn er es getan hätte, dann wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen sie fortzuschicken.

„Kagome ich möchte das du in deine Zeit zurückkehrst und nie wieder kommst."

„Aber Inuyasha das kann ich nicht."

Inuyasha unterbrach sie.

„Kagome, ich weiß das eine Trennung schwer fällt aber wenn du hier bleibst wirst du irgendwann sterben. Ich kann dich nicht immer beschützen." Mit diesen Worten sah er Kagome an. Er hatte ein Verzweifeltes Gesicht erwartet aber keines in dem sich ein lächeln zeigte.

„Was... ."

„Es ist schön das du dir Sorgen um mich machst, aber ich weiß das du mich immer beschützen wirst."

„Kagome ich... ." Doch dieses mal wurde er von Kagome unterbrochen. Allerdings nicht so wie er es gedacht hatte. Denn in genau diesem Moment presste Kagome ihre Lippen auf die von Inuyasha. Erst geschockt von dieser Tat erwiderte er ihren Leidenschaftlichen Kuss so, als wenn es selbstverständlich gewesen wäre.

Kagome lies ihren Körper wieder auf den Boden sinken und zog ihren Freund mit hinunter.

Das Knistern des Lagerfeuers bot eine Romantische Atmosphäre, sodass die Entspannung und Spannung sich praktisch schon von allein bildeten.

Das Leben ist wie eine Flamme die dem riesigen Feuer entkommen ist. Es braucht Zeit bis sie halt gefunden hat, am Anfang mag sie vielleicht sogar zögern, doch je eher sie es erkennt, wie gut sie es bei dem Feuer hatte, desto besser, denn alleine ist es schwer sich der Welt zu stellen mit Freunden und Liebe kann man sich allen Gefahren und Herausforderungen stellen.


End file.
